Trouble Maker
by Death Hime
Summary: U-KISS/Cuando los secretos y la indecisión traen cierto tipo de problemas...OT4/Kemaru/ElVin/JaeVin/¿2Jae?/¿HoonSeop?/¿2Shin?/Enjoy
1. Café

Un regalo para las Kissme's por acá y todo aquel que lo disfrute... Review this! El titulo no tiene relación alguna con la canción, es solo una coincidencia de la vida asdasdasd...

*Asdasdasd, nuestros queridisimos kissos se hablan por tumblr xD, porque es lo que yo misma estaba usando, respondiendo preguntillas, cuando empecé con este ficsito y por eso lo puse, en otro caso hubiera puesto cualquier cosa, twitter, what'sapp, facebook, ask, etc... Lo que sea xD se comunican :3

Trouble Maker

Capitulo 1: "Café"

Kibum POV

Han pasado años desde entonces, no sé si haré bien en llamarlo, pero lo extraño y sé que él también a mi, igual que los demás. Aunque me cuesta creer que a pesar de que me extrañan tanto no he recibido una sola llamada de su parte y ni siquiera un solo tweet. Deben estar muy ocupados.

Reviso nuevamente mi cuenta en Tumblr para notar que está igual de desierta que siempre. La tengo bastante abandonada kekeke. Decido escribirle algo. "Hey! Vinnie, hace tiempo ¿no? ¿Nos vemos un día de estos?", reí un poco después de escribir aquello, no lo pensé, estoy seguro que no obtendré respuesta alguna.

Para mi sorpresa erré, en menos de un minuto respondió "Claro, café en una hora?". Era imposible que eso fuera en serio, pero la inercia y la necesidad de verlo me hacen salir y encaminarme hacia el café en el que hace algún tiempo solíamos sentarnos a hablar por horas. Por lo demás, ¿que perdía?, de todos modos también podía disfrutar de un café y memorias en solitario.

Fin Kibum POV

AJ POV

Sus ojos alegres estaban sumergidos en aquella pantalla, sus dedos se deslizaban rápidamente sobre el teclado, cada cierto intervalo de minutos en sus labios había una ligera tensión presionando la bombilla en la lata de jugo que le entregué al entrar en la sala, bajo la mesa sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro animadamente sin detenerse.

Durante horas, disfrutaba de solo analizar sus movimientos, mientras él no descubra la manera escrutadora en que lo observo, supongo que está bien.

De un segundo a otro sus movimientos constantes se paralizan, sus oscuras cejas se alzan bajo su chasquilla, una luminosa y enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y sus manos se despegan de la computadora para refregar sus ojos, como si algo sorprendente, inesperado e increíble sucediera. Luego continúa a su tecleo habitual y tras varias horas de silencio me dirige la palabra.

- Hyung! ¿Que hora es?- Pregunta con aura brillante.

- Las seis.- Respondo neutral mirando mi reloj.

- ¿No tenemos nada por hacer más tarde?- Continúa preguntando, mientras cierra su laptop.

- Hoy no.- Ante mis palabras sonríe.

Se levanta, camina a su habitación donde deja su laptop y toma su chaqueta y una bufanda. Cruza por delante del sofá donde estoy sentado y agita su mano sonriendo. Se dirige a la puerta, cuando los imprudentes brazos de Eli lo detienen por la espalda.

Como odio las veces que hace eso. Desearía ir y partirle la cara a golpes, pero no puedo darme el lujo, pues acabaría también con mis oportunidades con Kevin.

Incluso antes de entrar al grupo me encanta, su sonrisa angelical y su dulce manera de ser. La oportunidad de estar en U-kiss es una suerte, puedo estar cerca de él y cada minuto que puedo aprovechar a su lado me parece dorado.

Pero ahí está, mi contrincante Eli, lleva la ventaja en cuanto al tiempo y al hecho de compartir habitación, aunque creo que aún no tienen nada, tal vez sea por que él es como es, demasiado impulsivo, imprudente, infantil, un pervertido, un sucio, un maldito. Creo que el llevar tanto tiempo a su lado lleva a que MI Kevin lo conozca mejor y sepa huir de él. Si solo se librara de esos abrazos.

- ¿Donde vas?- Le pregunta acercando su cuerpo.

- Quiero caminar un rato.- Responde sin safarse.

- ¿Te acompaño?- Insiste, pegándose aún más a él, haciendo que la sangre empiece a subir a mi cabeza.

- No, estaré bien solo.- Responde, esta vez golpeando suavemente su mano, sugiriendo que lo suelte.

- Anda... Deja que te acompañe, nadie sabe que puede pasar en una caminata, necesitas un protector.- Continua aferrándose aún más.

- Eli...- Dijo con suavidad.

- No te dejaré ir.- Sentenció colocando su cabeza en el hombro en que debería estar la mía.

- Quiere caminar, déjalo respirar un rato ¿no?, lo verás cuando regrese, quítale tus brazos de encima y déjalo salir.- Dije neutral, controlando mi rabia con dificultad.

- Como sea.- Refunfuñó al soltarlo-. Adiós Kevin.- Dijo antes de caminar lejos.

- ¿AJ?- Me llamó al abrir la puerta, respondí girando mi cabeza en su dirección-. Gracias por eso.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Ah... No fue nada, solo vi que te molestaba y...- Su voz me interrumpe.

- Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.- Lo miro interrogante sin comprender sus palabras-. Yo puedo manejar a Eli, lo conozco bien y... - Se detiene notando mi expresión algo triste-. Ah, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, en serio lo agradezco, pero quisiera resolver mis asuntos yo mismo. ¿Entiendes que quiero decir?- Dijo apoyándose en el umbral.

En realidad no entendía, ¿acaso él QUERÍA que Eli lo abrazara de ese modo y lo retuviese?, ¿acaso él GUSTABA de eso?, ¿o era que el regañar a Eli hacia que él se viera débil? De todos modos asentí a su pregunta.

Sonrió y lanzó un beso a modo de despedida, cerró la puerta con suavidad. Entonces alcé mi mano atrapando el beso, sintiendo luego retóricamente los labios de Kevin sobre los míos.

Salgo de mi inconclusa fantasía al oír unos firmes pasos acercarse, levanto mi mirada para encontrarla con la dura expresión en el rostro de Eli, en completo silencio se sienta junto a mi, teniendo como única separación un plato de palomitas.

- ¿Que haces?- Me pregunta tomando un puñado de palomitas.

- Nada yo solo...- No podía decirle miraba a Kevin, sabía que le molestaría-. Escribía.- Respondí alzando la libreta que para mi suerte siempre llevo conmigo.

- ¿Canciones, nuevos raps? Déjame ver.- Pidió estirando su mano.

- No, verás... No hay nada en realidad, son solo palabras sueltas... bosquejos...- Dije entrecortado.

- Bien.- Dijo indiferente encendiendo el televisor.

No podía permitir que nadie, ni el mismo Kevin viera en mi libreta. Ver en ella sería como ver en mi corazón, pues en ella no solo están las canciones que escribo, también están mis deseos, mis fantasías, las miles de maneras en las que una y otra vez he confesado a Kevin mi amor y lo he tenido entre mis brazos. Nadie debe conocer mis secretos.

- Te gusta, ¿cierto?- Dice completamente anexo a cualquier suceso, mientras sin detenerse cambiaba de un canal a otro.

- ¿Que?-

- Kevin, te gusta.- Dijo sin intención de pregunta.

Sin negar ni afirmar nada me levanto. No puedo permitir que lo sepa, pero no puedo negarlo tampoco, le estaría dejando el camino libre.

- ¿Donde vas? Entonces es cierto, como lo miras, como lo defiendes, es tan obvio.- Dijo burlándose.

Aparenté no escucharlo mientras con una expresión vacía caminaba a mi habitación no compartida. Me recuesto en la única cama. Tengo la suerte de estar solo por las noches, no hay nadie que revolotee en mi privacidad, sin embargo, Eli tiene la suerte de estar junto a Kevin por las noches, su sola compañía haría todo distinto.

AJ POV

Kibum POV

El viento es frío, pero no puedo dejar de caminar. Dejé mi auto varios metros atrás, mi corazón se acelera, pensando en la sola posibilidad de ver a Kevin otra vez.

Llego y con nostalgia noto que el café no ha cambiado nada, el encargado se acerca a mi con una gran sonrisa, me abraza y me mira como si hubiera crecido.

- Tanto tiempo sin verle por aquí, ¿la mesa de siempre?- Me saluda amistoso.

- Si la recuerda.-

- Ha pasado tiempo, pero todavía no estoy tan viejo.-

Me guió con seguridad a la mesa del fondo.

- ¿Viene solo esta vez o espera a alguien?-

- No lo sé, si llega a aparecer una noona bonita.- Digo haciendo un gesto indicando mi esperanza y gusto por las mujeres.

Se retiró mientras decido mi orden. Miro a mi alrededor, recordando buenos momentos. Creo que los recuerdos me invaden tanto que siento la voz de Kevin, saludando al encargado del mismo modo que lo hice yo. Mis alucinaciones se ponen serias, ya que ahora lo veo caminando hacia mi, aunque diferente de como lo recuerdo.

- ¿Bummie?- Me saluda con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vinnie!- Digo sorprendido. Me levanto para abrazarlo.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo.- Dice sentándose frente a mi.

- No creí que vinieras.-

- Lo habíamos acordado.-

Pasamos horas hablando, necesitaba de esto. Su compañía, su voz, su sonrisa. Este simple momento es capaz de devolverme la felicidad.

Salimos para caminar por las frías calles de Seúl. Las mejillas de Kevin se sonrosaban por el contacto con el viento frío. Lo invité a mi auto, accedió con una sonrisa. Llegamos a este donde Kevin al segundo de solo subirse encendió la calefacción.

- Ah... Recuerdas las veces como estas.- Dijo recordando nuestros pequeños paseos de invierno.

- Solo falta la llamada de Xander pidiendo que vallamos por él o reclamando por qué tardamos tanto, y luego se sentaba atrás a gritarme que pusiera mi vista en el camino, que nos aseguremos de usar siempre el cinturón de seguridad, echándome la culpa por los atochamientos, y reclamando luego que debió llamar al manager. - Dije en un tono algo burlesco.

- Lo recuerdas muy bien ¿eh?- Dijo entre melodiosas carcajadas.

El camino estaba lamentablemente despejado, no demoré mucho en llevarlo al nuevo departamento de U-KISS, según las indicaciones que el mismo me daba.

- Es aquí... ¿Nos vemos la próxima semana?-

- Claro, ahí estaré.- Respondí.

Hace cuanto tiempo pude llamarlo y cada semana pudimos vernos, solo ahora se me ocurre tal idea. No estoy seguro de verlo realmente cuando acordamos, me ha dicho que ahora están ocupados con nuevos trabajos y no saben cuando algo puede surgir. Antes de que se baje tomo su brazo y lo miro fijamente.

- Vinnie... Te extraño.-

- También yo te extrañaba, nos vemos el viernes próximo.-

- Vinnie... Me gustas.- Dije sin pensarlo.

- ¿Que?...- Dice mirándome fijamente, luego sonríe y continúa-. Ah! hahaha... Ya lo recuerdo, me lo dijiste una noche igual a esta, recuerdo lo serio que me puse cuando me lo creí y lo extrañado que estaba al notar que era una broma. Adiós Bummie.- Dijo entre risas.

- Vinnie, no es una broma... Ni lo era entonces... Me gustas Kevin, no solo eso, te amo desde hace mucho, y... Esto solo crece y crece...- No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo.

Su reacción es confusa, no me da señal alguna de lo que él siente. Lo beso, un beso rápido, algo violento, mas él no se libera. Me detengo, acaricio su rostro y lo dejo ir. Sin que ninguno de los dos diga palabra alguna, arranco y no suelto el acelerador hasta haber llegado a casa.

Fin Kibum POV

Eli POV

Han pasado horas desde que Kevin salió. Todavía lo espero en el sofá. No me dijo donde fue ni con quien estaría, ¿acaso me oculta algo? Además AJ, me obliga a dejarlo ir sin más. Si pudiera solo gritarle y decirle que no es su asunto.

Pero no, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, son mis amigos y no quiero reñir. Prefiero mantener estas cosas en mi interior.

Después de una larga espera frente al televisor, la puerta finalmente es abierta por aquella blanca mano.

- Kevin, al fin llegas.- Saludo animado.

- Bueno, fue una larga caminata, ¿por qué no vamos a la habitación?-

Su caminar fue lento por el pasillo, viendo de un lado a otro que nadie anduviera por ahí, solo entonces sus labios se unieron a los míos, con un sabor algo extraño en ellos y demasiada tibieza en su cuerpo para haber caminado en el frío. Sus ojos me miraron con una expresión que no recuerdo en ellos. Lo abracé mientras entramos en la habitación en que nuestro amor era oculto.

Fin Eli POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Espero les haya gustado y continuen leyendo lo que sigue... OwO


	2. 7 días en el paraiso

Capitulo 2: "7 días en el paraíso"

AJ POV

Los días, como siempre, han pasado rápidos, entre ensayos, presentaciones, sesiones, entrevistas y los millones de cosas que agobian nuestros apretados horarios.

Es Viernes por la noche y como cada Viernes desde hace algunas semanas Kevin ha salido por la tarde y acaba de llegar, con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios, esa "caminata" a la que dice ir parece ser de mucha ayuda para su ánimo, por mi parte estoy seguro que no es un simple paseo.

Los chicos reclaman por comida y debo reconocer que mi estomago también lleva vacío varias horas, repentinamente la puerta se abre, llenando de brillo los ojos de DongHo que solo se dirige a las cajas en las manos del manager.

- Gomawo manager hyung!- Dijo alegre al arrebatarle las pizzas.

El mayor solo rió y se despidió para ir con su familia.

Disfruté del ansiado alimento en silencio, mientras los demás se reñían por los trozos más grandes y jugaban infantilmente entre tanto.

MI Kevin. Él solo los observaba con una sonrisa, comiendo lentamente, con sus piernas cruzadas y su espalda algo encorvada. Una pose que en cualquier persona podría verse terrible, pero que algo en él la hacía parecer incluso elegante.

Habiendo todos acabado de comer Kevin se levanta para dirigirse a su habitación, mas DongHo lo retiene poniéndole una de sus caras.

- No te vallas, aún no hemos jugado.-

- ¿Jugar? ¿Que quieres jugar?- Pregunta regresando.

- Siéntate.- Dijo devolviéndolo a su posición anterior desde el brazo-. Es un juego que vi en una película y me pareció divertido.- Explicó entusiasmado.

- ¿Que juego es?- Pregunta SooHyun.

- ¿Han oído de 7 días en el paraíso?- Pregunta mirando a cada uno de nosotros.

Eli y Kevin se miran con complicidad, ambos conocen el juego. Al igual que yo, es algo muy popular en los Estados, más de una vez me encerré con una chica. Pero jamás pensé que lo jugaría en Korea, con otros seis hombres. Dentro de mi río pensando en que podría ocurrir.

- ¿En que consiste?- Pregunta Kiseop.

- Ah!¡¿ En serio nunca lo has escuchado?!- Exclama sorprendido el maknae para luego explicar-. Dos personas escogidas al azar deben entrar por siete minutos en un armario, durante ese tiempo pueden decir y hacer todo lo que quieran, sin importar lo que sea, acabado ese tiempo deben salir y nadie debe saber nada de lo que allí sucedió.- Sonrió traviesamente.

- Lo que sucede en el armario, se queda en el armario.- Susurra Eli con una mirada perversa.

- Así es.- Respondió DongHo del mismo modo-. Empecemos.- Dijo girando sobre la mesa una botella de coca-cola vacía.

Todos expectantes vemos como el rojo logo gira y gira sin detenerse, pronto su velocidad comienza a bajar, nos miramos unos a otros sin esperar nada, finalmente se detiene ante un sorprendido rostro.

- Kiseop hyung!- Grita emocionado DongHo.

- No entraré ahí.- Reacciona con ojos asustados.

- Si lo harás, será divertido.- Continuó DongHo, empujándolo.

- No lo haré sin antes saber quien más irá.-

- No, eso le quitaría la emoción, anda.- Trató de convencerlo, la respuesta de Kiseop era un movimiento de cabeza continuo indicando su negativa-. Será divertido, nada malo te pasará, solo será uno de nosotros.- Le decía empujándolo hasta el armario.

- ¡Pero quiero saber quien!- Gritó antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba adentro, encerrado-. ¡Sáquenme!- Gritó una y otra vez sin dejar de golpear.

- Veamos quien lo sigue.- Sugirió SooHyun tomando la botella poniéndola a girar con fuerza. No pasó realmente mucho tiempo hasta que el acompañante del prisionero fuera escogido.

- ¡¿Ah?!- Vociferó sorprendido Hoon al ver que la botella se detuvo frente a él-. ¿Es necesario?- Preguntó ante nuestras sonrisas y miradas maléficas, mientras el maknae asentía.

Rápidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo DongHo logró meterlo junto a un Kiseop aún gritando por escapar, solo callado al cerrar y asegurar la puerta con ambos adentro.

- ¡Los siete días empiezan hoy!- Anuncia DongHo echando a correr el cronometro en su reloj con un último duro golpe de Kiseop a la puerta.

Casualmente los gritos de Kiseop se callaron al entrar Hoon. Me pregunto por qué, aunque todos aquí lo intuimos. El último golpe de Kiseop al anunciar el inicio de su tiempo, demostraba más sus nervios que su enojo. Esperamos en silencio y de pie junto al armario de la entrada, tratando de oír lo que adentro ocurría.

Pasada una fracción del tiempo unos murmullos empezaron a percibirse, lamentablemente las palabras no se oían claramente por lo que solo conservaremos nuestros deseos y esperanzas de que ahí dentro las cosas hayan salido bien para ellos. Poco antes de que los siete minutos terminaran soltamos el seguro como advertencia, luego lentamente la puerta fue abierta por la mano de SooHyun. Ambos aún con sus rostros confundidos y algo asustados salieron y se sentaron en silencio.

- Ahhhh! La curiosidad me mata, ¿que pasó ahí?- Preguntó el mayor de nosotros.

- No podemos decir nada, ¿no es así?- Respondió Kiseop mientras Hoon asentía en apoyo.

- Lamentablemente.-Dijo DongHo-. Ahora los que siguen-. La botella no giró mucho antes de detenerse.

-Adentro Kevin.- Indicó el líder.

- No lo haré, es un juego sin sentido.- Se negó sonriendo.

- Ya estás jugando, no puedes retirarte al ser elegido.- Reclamó DongHo dándole un pequeño empujón.

- ¡DongHo!- Reclamo sin obtener más respuesta que los brazos del maknae y del líder tomando sus brazos y piernas para llevarlo al armario, él solo se remecía de un lado a otro tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

Regresaron y en silencio la botella volvía girar. Estaba esperanzado, podía ser mi oportunidad, solo hablarle, solo lograr un lazo, algo simple, charlar de cualquier cosa, de lo infantil de ese juego, que se yo. Buscar algo que tuviéramos en común y utilizarlo para acercarme más a él. A pesar del tiempo que llevo con ellos, todavía mi comunicación con Kevin es complicada. Dentro del armario las cosas pueden ser más fáciles.

La botella giraba cada vez más lentamente. Aparentemente pronto se detendría y para mi terrible suerte frente a Eli. Veía las cosas mal para mi, mientras en su rostro una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse.

Todo parecía estar decidido cuando la botella se deslizó unos centímetros más, como movida por una mano divina e invisible, con su boca apuntando hacia mi.

La sonrisa de Eli se esfumó, deformándose en una extraña mueca, mientras mi corazón saltaba de alegría. Mis ojos involuntariamente se abrieron como nunca antes de sorpresa. Era mi momento, tenía siete minutos para decirlo todo y actuar un poco si se me era posible. Eran mis siete días en el paraíso.

Todos me miraban, no había tenido mayor reacción. Y pensándolo bien no podía ,y no debía, acceder a entrar tan fácilmente. Al momento de solo sentir la mano de DongHo sobre mi brazo, me solté violentamente.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos esto aquí? No es un juego apropiado.- Dije levantándome.

- Eso no importa, no puedes salirte cuando ya ha empezado. No sé a que le temen ahí dentro.- Decía DongHo mientras me tironeaba a entrar.

- No le temo a nada, solo no quiero ir.- Dije alejándome cuando más brazos se posaron y me alzaron-. Bájenme, puedo ir yo solo.- No accedieron. La puerta del armario fue abierta-. Acabemos ya con esto, ¿chicos?- Pedí en última instancia antes de que literalmente me lanzaran dentro.

Casualmente, o por un accidente provocado, caí sobre Kevin y tras de mi la puerta fue cerrada, sentí entonces el seguro siendo colocado y la voz de DongHo anunciando el inicio de mis siete días.

No me moví un solo centímetro de mi posición, ya que además de sentirme bien con mi rostro fijado sobre el de Kevin, el espacio era menor de lo que pensaba y si de algún modo intentaba moverme sería perjudicial para ambos.

- ¿Puedes intentar moverte?, me asfixias.- Pidió-. No creo poder resistir siete minutos así.-

- Claro, ayúdame un poco ¿si? Recoge tus piernas para poder apoyarme, ahora muévete hacia el lado.- Me moví lentamente, colocándome hábilmente a su lado-. ¿Todo bien ahora?-

- Si, gracias. ¿No te parece un juego infantil?- Me pregunta abrazando sus rodillas.

- Si, en especial siendo siete hombres aquí.- Respondo concordante.

- ¿Quieres decir que con chicas sería mejor?- Dice en medio de una sarcástica risa.

- No exactamente, pero menos complicado.-

- No le hallo la diferencia.-

- Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco.- Dije guiándome de nuevo por él, mirando mi reloj-. Nos quedan cinco minutos aquí.- Indiqué.

- ¿Y?- Respondió sin interés.

- Verás tengo algo que decirte y tal vez no sea ni el momento ni el lugar, pero quiero hacerlo ahora.-

- Dime.- Pidió prestando algo de atención.

- Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.- Pido antes de hablar.

- Lo que ocurre en el armario, queda en el armario.- Dice sonriendo.

- Antes de llegar aquí te veía desde lejos, te adoraba, tu voz, tus ojos, lo que veía en tu dulce expresión, me deslumbraba tu manera de actuar. Desde que entré al grupo, estoy cerca de ti, oculto, contemplándote, es que el poder verte tan de cerca me ilumina más y más a medida que el tiempo pasa y no solo eso... Tu actitud me enamora, me perdería en ti por horas si me fuera posible y lo que sucede es que me gustas demasiado... Desde el primer momento en que te vi.- Expresé con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados por miedo a ver su reacción. Al abrirlos nerviosamente solo vi su sorpresa y tal vez retribución a mis sentimientos.

- Yo...- Dijo con respiración cortada-. No sé que decir. Me halaga todo lo que has dicho y...- Miró sus pies, acercando sus piernas más a su pecho-. AJ... Sabes lo que dice el contrato de las relaciones amorosas... entre miembros... Estaríamos en contra de las reglas de la empresa, no está permitido.- Alzó su mirada.

- Sé que lo prohíben, pero sé también que hay reglas hechas para romperse... Pienso que es una de ellas...- Lo rodeo con mi brazo, acercándolo a mi-. Mientras nadie se entere, las cosas seguirán como siempre.- Acerco unos centímetros mi rostro al suyo, parece ser que hay algo que quiere decir, mis ojos se pierden en sus labios, obligándome a probarlos de una vez.

Cierro mis ojos saboreando cada porción de esos dulces, dulces labios, lenta y suavemente. Intento sin lograrlo llevar una de mis manos a su cintura, pero mi brazo derecho está sobre sus hombros, imposibilitado de bajar, por las sombrillas atacándome, y el izquierdo es mi punto de apoyo. Él no cambió su posición una pizca, dándome como respuesta vacío, sus labios ligeramente separados, sin acción alguna, lo que me deja confuso sobre que es lo que quiere ¿por qué no me empuja o evita?, ¿acaso esto es corresponderme?

Entreabro mis ojos para ver que hay en su rostro, sus ojos están abiertos, con una mirada que no logro descifrar. Escucho como el seguro comienza a ser abierto y unos murmullos con ello, entonces separo mi rostro del suyo por miedo a ser descubiertos.

A mi lado él me miraba de reojo, mientras yo no dejé un segundo de verlo, una sonrisa tímida afloró entonces, mientras sus dedos recorrían sus labios, rememorando. Una respuesta tardía para mi.

Ha pasado tiempo y la puerta no se abre. Los siete minutos acabaron hace mucho y comienzo a pensar que algo ocurre.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Esto ya acabó! ¡¿Por qué no abren?!- Grité golpeando la puerta antes.

- ¡¿Está todo bien ahí?!- Preguntó SooHyun.

- ¡¿Que es lo que pasa?!- Inquirió Kevin.

- ¡Tendrán que quedarse un tiempo más!- Respondió DongHo.

- ¡¿QUE?!- Gritamos ambos.

- ¡Tenemos un pequeño problema, verás Eli rompió la llave al tratar de abrir y se pilló en la cerradura, no tenemos como sacarlos por ahora!- Nos explicó la voz de nuestro dongsaeng.

Eli rompió la llave, a él le gusta Kevin también, su rabia y desesperación por ser yo el que está con Kevin dentro del armario de la entrada, el único con llave, por siete largos minutos y gracias a su error por varios más.

Aunque estos minutos de más ya no son días en el paraíso, todo lo contrario, estamos sumergidos en la desesperación. El reducido espacio, falta de aire, luz y la completa incomodidad.

- ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta al notar en mi una expresión adolorida.

- Si, solo se me están entumiendo las piernas.- Explico.- Masajeándolas un poco estaré bien-. Al decir esto sentí sus suaves manos ayudándome.

Sonreí ante su delicado contacto, pasados unos minutos las incomodas agujitas dejaron de sentirse, gracias a la fricción de las manos de mi dulce ángel.

- ¿Como estás ahora?- Pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Mejor, gracias.- Respondí mientras sus brazos regresaban a sus piernas-.¿Crees que los chicos demoren mucho?-

- No lo sé, espero que nos saquen pronto, ya siento como empieza a entumecerse mi trasero.- Comentó incómodo.

- Puedo ayudarte con eso.- Dije riendo un poco, haciendo referencia a como él me ayudo con mis piernas.

Al escuchar y descifrar lo que decía me mandó una mirada asesina, un tipo de mirada que jamás había advertido en él, quitándole todo lo dulce, de todos modos encantándome. Sonreí pensando en su imagen sexy.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Que pasa afuera?!- Exclamó Kevin.

- ¡Estamos sacando el trozo de llave!- Anunció SooHyun.

- ¡Apresúrense, comienzo a ahogarme!- Pidió con rostro triste.

- ¡¿Estarás bien?! ¡Hacemos todo lo posible! ¡Aguanta!- Gritó la preocupada voz de Eli.

- ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?- Pregunto abrazándolo de nueva cuenta.

- Tranquilo, estaré bien.- Dijo sonriendo para luego besar mi mejilla.

-¡Woohoo!- Se escuchó un grito masivo, con un metálico golpe acompañándole-. ¡Sacamos la llave!, ahora solo necesitamos abrir!- Exclamo Eli.

- Genial.- Susurró alejándose con suavidad.

Sentimos por poco tiempo el sonoro movimiento de algo en la cerradura cuando la puerta después de más de 20 minutos de ser cerrada, fue abierta.

Encontramos los sonrientes rostros de nuestros compañeros afuera, Kevin corrió fuera sobando su espalda, con lentitud me levanté y salí bastante adolorido.

- No podremos jugar más.- Lamentó DongHo.

- ¡Si no hubiéramos jugado nada de esto hubiera pasado!, ¿sabes lo peligroso que pudo ser?- Reclamaba Eli.

- ¡Eres el menos indicado para reclamar, aceptaste el juego y fue TÚ culpa el que ellos quedaran encerrados!- Respondió el maknae.

- Ya cálmense, estamos bien.- Dije interponiéndome, tratando de evitar peleas.

- Vamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana será un día pesado.-

Todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones obedeciendo la sugerencia del mayor de nosotros. Me encerré y me dejé caer en mi cama recordando los extrañamente agradables minutos encerrado junto a Kevin, aunque no logré comprender su respuesta. Me dormí casi inmediatamente soñando con mi dulce ángel.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

Entré en la habitación siguiendo a Kevin. Su expresión era distinta a la de siempre. Me temo que algo pudo haber ocurrido en ese tiempo que estuvo en el armario con AJ.

Soy un tonto, por mi culpa esos siete minutos se hicieron casi media hora, mi impaciencia, celos y desesperación por imaginar que cosas le haría ese a mi Kevin. Rompí la llave y les dí más tiempo a solas. Maldición.

Kevin se recostó en su cama y yo me senté en la mía, parecía enojado o algo parecido. Su rostro enfrentaba la pared. Me pregunto que habrá ocurrido.

- ¿Todo bien?- Pregunté sentándome a su lado.

- Estuve veintitantos minutos encerrado en un metro cuadrado, sentado en el piso, con chaquetas y sombrillas en mi cabeza y espalda, completamente encogido para darle espacio a alguien más.- Dijo enfadado-. Estoy entumido, adolorido y cansado, pero dentro de todo bien.- Respondió tratando no ser duro, sin mirarme aún.

- ¿Que pasó ahí dentro? ¿AJ dijo o hizo algo que te molestó?- Continué posando mi mano en su hombro.

- No, todo estuvo bien con él, es tranquilo y respetuoso, y concordó conmigo en que aquel juego es infantil y sin sentido.- Se movió en la cama para mirarme-. En otro caso no le hubiera permitido hacer nada y lo sabes.- Me sonrió.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Dije moviendo los flecos de su frente.

- Por supuesto, eres el único para mi Eli.- Sentenció sonriéndome, abrazando mi cintura.

Fin Eli POV


	3. Encuentros

Capitulo 3: "Encuentros"

Kibum POV

Estas últimas han sido las mejores seis semanas de mi vida. A pesar de que las cosas vayan lento, a pesar de solo verlo una vez a la semana y a pesar de que todo deba ser a escondidas. Poder solamente ver la sonrisa de Kevin me llena.

Cada mañana recibo uno de sus dulces mensajes, y cada viernes saboreo esos dulces labios, pero siento que en esto debemos dar un paso más.

Es Viernes por la tarde y como cada uno de ellos, espero en la última mesa del café que se ha convertido en nuestro punto de encuentro.

Ha llegado como siempre unos minutos después de mi, hemos pedido unos capuchinos y un pastel de arándanos, favorito de ambos.

- ¿Cómo estás Vinnie?-

- Cansado, estamos trabajando muy duro para nuestro come back en Korea, el año pasado las cosas en Japón fueron muy bien y las presentaciones por el resto del continente han sido increíbles, pero no hay nada como volver a Korea. Además la agencia quiere promocionarnos en América luego.- Dijo emocionado por sus palabras.

- América, suena genial.-

- Lo sé, pero no sabes cuanto te extraño. Te necesito Bummie.- Acercó su mano a la mía.

- Claro que sé, no podría ser más de lo que yo te extraño.-

Tomó un trago de su café, llenando sus labios de espuma, luciendo muy lindo así.

- Bummie, ¿que haré sin ti cuando tenga que viajar lejos otra vez?- Preguntó acongojado, mas yo no logro contener una risilla al ver la espuma de leche sobre su labio superior-. ¿Por qué ríes? No quiero irme sin ti-.

- Bigote de leche.- Respondí riendo. Él estiró su mano en busca de una servilleta, lo detuve-. Tranquilo, yo lo limpiaré.- Dije acercándome de a poco.

Cerró sus ojos confiado, tomé su barbilla y con cuidado aproximé mi rostro al suyo, lo contemplé unos segundos antes de cerrar mis ojos y lentamente cubrir sus labios con los míos.

- ~Ahhhhhh!- Un agudo y conocido grito nos obligó a separarnos de improviso.

- Xander hyung!- Gritamos sorprendidos al ver los ojos enormemente abiertos de quien menos esperábamos encontrar entonces. ¿Que hacia aquí este mono?

- ¿No se suponía que eso estaba prohibido por la agencia?- Preguntó como si nos regañase-. Vengo por un café y me encuentro con mis dongsaeng besándose en público.- Cruzó sus brazos y mantuvo un breve silencio, para luego cambiar a su típica y exagerada expresión de alegría-. ¡Los extrañé! ¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado! ¡Hasta que finalmente decidieron estar juntos ¿eh?!- Dijo a nuestros oídos mientras nos abrazaba fuertemente.

- Alexander, no esperaba verte aquí.- Dijo sonriendo Kevin.

- Tampoco yo a ustedes, imaginaba que tú estarías trabajando duro con el grupo y que tú andarías coqueteando por ahí.- Dijo apuntándome-. ¿Les importa si me quedo?- Preguntó sentándose junto a Kevin. Quien sonriendo le dio un espacio.

Las cosas dejaron de ser como esperaba. No me molestaba la presencia de Alexander hyung, de hecho me hace muy feliz verlo, sin embargo acaba con los planes que tenía para hoy, la sorpresa para Vinnie en mi auto y todo lo que planeaba que hiciéramos después.

Ellos conversaban animadamente de sus expansiones artísticas, de lo nuevo en su vida, de como es la vida solo, cuanto se extrañan el uno al otro y cosas como esas, típicas de reencuentros. Yo solo respondía a las preguntas de Xander y los veía paciente mientras el tiempo pasaba y pasaba.

El cielo se había oscurecido a través de la ventana y seguíamos ahí, ellos parecían no notarlo y continuaban su animada conversación. Es imposible acabar una conversación con King Kong cuando no lo has visto en tanto tiempo, su boca no se cerrará.

- Vinnie, se hace tarde.- Le dije.

- ¿Tarde? ¡Oh! ¿No me digan que los interrumpí en una cita?- Preguntó preocupado-. Realmente lo siento, es que me emocionó verlos después de tanto tiempo y no creí que les molestaría.- Parecía incómodo.

- No es eso hyung.- Explicó Vinnie-. Debo regresar temprano al departamento y... Ellos no saben nada... Aún no se me permite tener una pareja pública, para evitar escándalos y que sea Kibum crearía algo más grande, ¿ves?-

- Entiendo, vamos entonces.- Dijo levantándose.

¿Vamos? ¿Planea además irse con nosotros? Imposible, en serio lo quiero y me encanta verlo, pero no así, no hoy, no en Viernes, no mi día, mi momento con Vinnie.

Llegamos al auto y comienzo a recordar por qué cuando estábamos en el mismo grupo jamás me confesé a Kevin. Alexander de inmediato subió y tomó posición donde lo hacía entonces. Como en aquella lejana época me regañaba si desviaba un centímetro mi mirada del camino o si una de mis manos se alejaba del volante por causa de Kevin.

Al pensarlo, más que molestarme me parece divertido que no haya cambiado nada, que siga siendo la misma mamá regañona de entonces y que preocupado de nuestras vidas e integridad me obliga a ser cauteloso al conducir.

- ¿Es aquí hyung?- Pregunto al detenerme frente a un edificio.

- Si, que rápido fue eso. ¿No quieren subir conmigo?- Nos invitó al abrir la puerta.

- ¡NO!- Respondí exagerando un poco mi tono.

- Bueno, pásenla bien y cuídense mucho, espero verlos pronto adiós, Dios los bendiga mucho.- Se despidió al bajar.

Nos alejamos en el auto, mientras por el retrovisor podía ver a Xander entrando en el edificio. Por fin estábamos otra vez solos.

- ¿Tendré que llevarte al departamento?- Su respuesta fue una mirada que me decía "lo siento"-. No quiero hacerlo, hoy sería un día especial y Xander...- Dije siendo interrumpido por su voz.

- ¿No lo hizo más especial?-

- Claro que si, pero no recordaba lo hinchadas que me deja las orejas su parloteo.- Ambos reímos un poco tras esa frase.

- No quiero dejarte.- Susurró acariciando mi mano.

- No lo hagas.- Sugerí entrelazando nuestras manos.

- Pero debo regresar.-

- Abre la guantera.- Indiqué, mirándome extrañado la abrió-. Saca la cajita y ábrela-.

- ¿Que es esto?- Preguntó al encontrarse con un anillo.

- Un regalo, para que me tengas siempre contigo. Quiero que hagamos nuestra relación algo formal, oficial, al menos para nosotros.- Le expliqué mientras el observaba el grabado en el borde interior.

-Saranghae- Leyó en un susurro.

- Te amo, no sabes cuanto, quiero que me recuerdes cada vez que lo veas.- Sonreí.

- También te amo-. Se lo colocó-. Gracias, me encanta, debió ser costoso.- Dijo sonriendo, luego acarició mi mejilla.

- Nada es suficiente por ti.- Lo besé al detenerme en un semáforo-. Ven conmigo... No regreses esta noche.- Pedí mirando a sus ojos, emprendiendo después camino a mi departamento.

- ¿Pero qué les diré?-

- Llama y diles que estás en tu casa, que mañana irás temprano, que tu madre te quería ahí hoy.- Inventé.

Sonreí y lo besé regresando rápidamente la vista al camino mientras él llevaba el teléfono a su oído.

Fin Kibum POV

Eli POV

Es tarde, hace horas que Kevin salió en esas extrañas caminatas a quien sabe donde, no ha regresado y no ha llamado, me pregunto que hay detrás de todo esto. ¿Acaso me engaña? ¿Acaso hay alguien con quien se encuentra?

Es lo más probable, no hay otra explicación, sus salidas, llegadas tarde, cuerpo tibio y labios de sabor distinto. Solo pensar que alguien más se ha atrevido a probar esos labios.

- Tranquilo.- Me dice Hoon.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que presiono fuertemente los palillos contra el plato, tan fuerte que los he roto. Los dejo a un lado y continúo comiendo la cena preparada por Kiseop con un tenedor.

- ¿Que te tiene tan tenso?- Pregunta Hoon.- ¿No te gusta lo que Kiseop preparó? Está delicioso para mi.- Dijo más para Kiseop que para mi, se sonríen uno al otro. A veces son extraños.

- Si, está bueno.- Dije.

- Es solo ramen, ¿que tiene de especial?- Vociferó sincero DongHo.

- Aún así es delicioso.- Continuó Hoon, Kiseop solo sonrió con sus ojos bajo la mesa, en serio empiezo a pensar que algo se traen.

- ¿No es extraño que Kevin no llegue?- Pregunté tratando de no mostrar mi preocupación, cambiando un poco el tema.

- Llamó hace un rato.- Pronunció SooHyun-. Dijo que estaba con su mamá y que dormiría en su casa esta noche.-

Dormir en casa de su madre. Se ha ido con esa persona. Conozco demasiado a Kevin Woo como para no reconocer sus mentiras. Supongo que si hay alguien más, esto está acabando.

Me levanto de la mesa, seguido por un par de ojos. Sé que es AJ. Huyo a mi habitación. Me encierro y lloro por miedo a perderlo, imaginando que cosas pudieran ocurrir, su voz llamando otro nombre, sus labios sobre otros, él entregándose a alguien más. Mis lágrimas caen hasta yo caer dormido.

Fin Eli POV

Kibum POV

Sus brazos rodean firmemente mi cuello, sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda mientras deja escapar de su boca dulces y musicales gemidos ante cada embestida. Con mis labios y mis manos recorro su cuerpo, conociendo cada uno de sus caminos y grabando un mapa en él, que acaba en aquel punto en el que me hallo ahora, en el cual ambos sucumbimos ante la primera vez que descubrimos el verdadero placer uno con otro, volviéndonos un solo ser.

Estoy perdiendo la mente y el sentido embobado por tan precioso momento, ebrio de tan dulce esencia, moviéndome en él, escucho su voz pidiendo más, siento su piel ardiendo, sus labios ahogando sus gemidos en mi piel, sus dientes marcando mi cuerpo.

Acabando nuestro primer verdadero encuentro contemplo jadeante su cuerpo brillante ante la luz de la luna llena colándose por la ventana, cerrando sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño. Mis parpados caen pesadamente, mientras me abrazo a la preciosa escultura que a mi lado yace.

Despierto a causa de la luz del frío sol de amanecer, abro mis ojos lentamente sintiendo la suave caricia de unos dedos siguiendo las líneas de mi rostro. Lo primero que veo es su dulce sonrisa y esa cautivadora mirada. La luz del sol le otorgaba un toque angelical y puro a su cuerpo desnudo.

Estamos sumergidos en nuestro precioso despertar, cuando somos interrumpidos por el molesto sonido de su celular. Su brillante rostro cambió a una temerosa expresión al contestar.

- ¿Eli?... Si, no tardaré... ¡No! ¿Pasar por mi?, no es necesario... yo... estaré ahí en... ok, una hora... Adiós.- Dijo mientras recorría la habitación recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¿Te irás?-

- Debo estar allá en una hora, tenemos que grabar una entrevista y luego ensayar, ya sabes.- Explicó yendo hacia el baño.- Tomaré una ducha, ¿me prestarías algo de ropa?, si llego vistiendo lo mismo sabrán que no estuve en casa.- Pidió abriendo la llave del agua.

- Claro.-

Planeaba pasar una buena mañana y almorzar juntos, luego lo dejaría en su departamento, después de haber tenido un gran día que pudiéramos ambos recordar. Pero lamentablemente él es parte de un exitoso grupo del que alguna vez fui miembro, y tiene una apretada agenda llena de actividades. Será mejor planear el próximo Viernes.

Fin Kibum POV

Eli POV

Desperté incomodo por el silencio y el frío a mi lado. Miro a la cama contigua, ordenada y sin su ocupante, me pregunto si estará donde dice.

No es muy temprano, los chicos están ya en pie y desayunando, los acompaño ausente. Mi mente solo está con Kevin.

Decido llamarlo para saber cuando vendrá, en unas horas tenemos una entrevista y es su responsabilidad estar aquí antes de que partamos. Marco el numero de su casa, esperando con la compañía del tono varios segundos antes de recibir respuesta.

- ¿Si?- Dice una adormilada voz femenina.

- ¿Deanna?, es Eli.- Saludo.

- ¡Eli! ¿cómo estás?- Responde con tono alegre.

-¿está Kevin por ahí?- Pregunto.

- ¿Kevin?- Pregunta confundida-. Él no ha venido lo siento.-

- Ya veo, adiós.- Me despido tratando de no mostrar mi tristeza.

- Hasta pronto.- Se despide.

Inmediatamente marco su celular, tal y como lo sospechaba, está con alguien más. Contestó rápidamente.

-¿Eli?- Responde con voz temblorosa antes de que me anuncie.

- ¿A que hora vendrás? Recuerda que tenemos una entrevista por televisión y... ya te extraño.- Digo tratando de sacar su dulzura.

- Si, no tardaré.- Responde algo frío.

- ¿Te parece mejor si pasamos por ti? Podemos decirle al manager que pase por tu casa, para que descanses más.- Propongo tratando de atraparlo.

- ¡No! ¿Pasar por mi?, no es necesario.- Parecía preocuparse.

- Como tu quieras, pero vuelve pronto, ¡te extraño Kevin!- Ataco nuevamente para probarme que no está solo.

- yo... - Respira profundo-. estaré ahí en...- Lo interrumpí.

- No más de una hora.- Condicioné.

- ok, una hora.-

- No demores, te quiero. Adiós-

-Adiós.- Dijo cortando inmediatamente.

No respondió a ninguna de las muestras de cariño que le dí, eso es más que suficiente para probarme que no está solo, se oculta, ese alguien es desconocido para mi y al parecer tampoco sabe nada de mi.

Salgo de mi habitación revolviendo mi cabello, veo a todos preparándose para salir en la sala.

- Kevin ha llamado, estará aquí en una hora, quiere que lo esperemos.-

- Hubiera sido mejor que nos encontráramos allá o que pasáramos por él.- Pronunció el manager.

- Lo mismo le dije hyung, pero él lo quiso así. Supongo que tendrá una buena razón.- Expliqué.

Me senté en el sofá junto a AJ, me mira por un segundo, en el que también yo lo miro. Nuestras miradas se encuentran de modo violento, luchando implícitamente. Me gustaría saber que pasa por su mente.

El tiempo pasa lentamente. Me levanto y camino hacia el balcón que da a la calle. Llama mi atención un auto gris que avanza bajando su velocidad hasta detenerse. Por simple intuición decido bajar para esperar a Kevin.

Corro por las escaleras llegando al vestíbulo, desde ahí camino con más calma sentándome en los escalones del pórtico del edificio.

Debido a los vidrios polarizados no se logra ver el interior de aquel misterioso auto del cual pronto se abre la puerta del copiloto. Mi rostro se deforma por la confusión y la sorpresa al ver quien baja. Kevin.

A través del pequeño espacio logro ver además unos fríos ojos rasgados que se me hacen muy familiares, ellos de pronto captan mi presencia, atrapando mi rostro, la puerta se abre un poco más, una mano se agita junto a una sonrisa en sus labios. Kibum.

Quemándome de rabia por dentro alcé mi mano con una falsa sonrisa. Un inesperado reencuentro que responde a todas mis dudas.

Kevin cierra de golpe la puerta del auto, susurrando algo que no oigo a su conductor. Entonces se aleja.

- Hola, por fin llegaste.- Lo saludo con un abrazo. ¿Por qué venias con Kibum?-

- Me encontró en el camino y me trajo hasta acá.- Mintió con una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿En serio? Interesante encuentro.- Él solo asintió.

- ¿Que tal todo en tu casa?-

- Genial, ayudé a mamá con la cena.- Continuó mintiendo mientras entrábamos.

- Suena bien.- Digo mientras intento tomar su mano, notando algo en ella-. ¿Que es esto?- Pregunto tomándolo con cuidado, señalando un anillo de oro en su anular.

- Nada, me lo dio mamá.- Dijo pestañeando seguidamente, quitando su mano de la mía.

- ¿Puedo verlo?-

- Solo es una anillo.- Pone su mano en el bolsillo de una chaqueta que parece no ser suya, luego sube las escaleras corriendo, huyendo de mis preguntas.

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

Kevin ha llegado, entró como si huyese de algo o alguien con un rostro algo asustado, sacando la mano de su bolsillo agitándola un poco, como si dejase caer algo. Saludó a todos animadamente agitando su mano y abrazando a algunos, entre ellos yo, tenía un aroma distinto, sonreía diferente a como normalmente lo hace. Algo ocurría.

Eli venía caminando lento tras él, con una expresión de lo que parecía ser decepción, lo miré alzando una ceja por impulso, Eli solo bajó su mirada mordiendo su labio.

Hay en él tristeza, algo lo daña, doy por hecho que tiene relación con Kevin y por algún motivo su tristeza se traspasa a mi a través de sus ojos. No sé que fue lo que sucedió y más que nada deseo preguntarlo.

Kevin habla de la actividad con su familia y responde a las preguntas de los chicos, Eli sorpresivamente sonríe, sin desaparecer esa dolorosa expresión de sus ojos.

- ¿A que no adivinan quien trajo a Kevin aquí?- Habló interrumpiendo la conversación de los demás. Ante nuestras confundidas miradas, se respondió a si mismo-. ¡Kibum hyung!-

- Oh!- Exclamaron todos al unísono, Kevin sonrió de manera dolorosa.

Comprendí lo que ocurría, Kevin jamás estuvo en su casa, ¿como era posible que un casual y simple encuentro con un 'amigo' del pasado provocara tal reacción?

No fue cualquier tipo de encuentro. Al menos no entre Kevin y Kibum. Solo necesito que algo o alguien lo confirme.

- ¿Y por qué no subió con ustedes?- Preguntó SooHyun.

- No lo sé, debió estar ocupado, solo saludó desde su auto.- Explicó sin dejar de mirar a Kevin quien mantenía su expresión-. Deberíamos reunirnos algún día, todos, nosotros, él, llamar a Xander.-

- Sería un interesante encuentro.- Pronuncié a lo que Eli respondió tensionando su rostro.

Fin AJ POV


	4. Palabras

Capitulo 4: "Palabras"

AJ POV

No sé que debería pensar o hacer, por un lado tengo las muestras de cariño de Kevin y su actitud siempre amable y dispuesta. Por otro las palabras de Eli y sus gestos fraternales, tan propios de él que me hacen imposible pensar que todo sea un simple invento.

Flash Back

Durante las sesiones tras la entrevista Eli me llamó con una señal, me pareció extraño que lo hiciera pero me acerque a él sin esperar nada.

Me miró un rato, como si sintiese dolor y no fuera capaz de sacarlo. Luego se dispuso a hablar.

- No me digas nada, yo se que te interesa Kevin y él es un buen amigo de años, y tú también eres mi amigo, solo quiero que sepas que quiero lo mejor para ambos y hay ciertas cosas que necesitas saber.- Inició, en silencio me dispuse a oír-. Kevin tiene un amante, ha estado con él los viernes desde hace semanas y es la razón de que ayer no regresara.- Explicó seriamente-. Tal vez estoy imaginando cosas, pero todo concuerda... No te ilusiones, no caigas... Eres mi amigo, mi hermano y no quiero que sufras.- Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

No logré entender de inmediato lo que decía. ¿Era verdad o intentaba alejarnos? Todo calzaba según sus dichos, pero me costaba creer que alguien como Kevin fuera capaz de todo eso. Me abrazó y sentí algo parecido a un sollozo escaparse de sus labios.

Regresamos con los demás. En el trayecto al ensayo no pensé demasiado aquello.

Fin Flash Back

Aquellas palabras parecían sinceras, pero Eli es mi rival, ¿no?, no pudo costarle demasiado inventar esas cosas para alejarnos, lamentablemente todo tomaba forma desde ese punto de vista. Y me cuesta pensar en Eli como alguien que use mentiras para conseguir sus objetivos.

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos con la aparición de un ángel en la cocina.

- ¡Despierta!, si continuas agitando esa cuchara harás un tornado en el café.- Dijo con alegría al entrar.

Detengo de inmediato el movimiento, dejando la cuchara sobre el lavaplatos, tomo la taza y me dispongo a salir.

Llego hasta la sala notando un inusual silencio, por lo que supongo que los chicos no están. Me siento con comodidad en el sofá cuando siento unos pasos.

- Somos los únicos sin horarios hoy.- Me explica entrando en la habitación.

Me quedo en silencio mirándolo fijamente, sin ocultar mi interés y el análisis que realizo a su belleza por enésima vez. ¿Es posible tal perfección? Sus ojos melados, su sedoso y brillante cabello, como chocolate, transmitiéndome el deseo de probar todo de él. Su piel nívea y pura, que me quemaría de su solo contacto. Esos labios rosados y finos que solo una vez he tenido el privilegio de probar.

- ¿Por que me miras así?- Dice acercándose, colocando su rostro frente al mío, peligrosamente cerca.

- Lo de siempre.- Susurré mientras se alejaba.

- JaeSeop.- A pesar de la confianza, pocas veces me llama así-. ¿Sabes? He pensado...- Dijo evitando mi mirada-. Sobre lo que pasó en el armario.- Finalizó mirándome fijo.

- ¿Que fue lo que pensaste?-

- Creo que podemos romper una regla sin que nadie lo sepa.- Se sienta a mi lado-. Me gustas también.- Dice con expresión sincera acercándose de a poco.

¿Es esta la realidad? ¿Es posible que esté ocurriendo? Su rostro se acerca cada vez más al mío. Centímetro por centímetro, siento su respiración suave rozando mi piel, sus ojos se cierran lentamente y sus labios alcanzan los míos con algo de timidez.

Aprisioné su boca, mientras uno de sus brazos envuelve mi cuello y su mano se apoya en el sofá, mis manos inconcientemente toman posición en su cuello y cintura. Nuestros cuerpos se acercan de a poco, tornando dulcemente aquel beso más apasionado, explorando en el interior de esa boca de dulce perfección, nuestras lenguas danzando, acariciándose, luchando por alcanzar una dominancia que al parecer consigo.

Nos separamos en busca de aliento, juntando nuestras frentes, viendo fijamente a los ojos del otro. Esas orbes de miel que me hipnotizan y me vuelven loco, me obligan a intentar alcanzar nuevamente sus labios. Huye de mi jugueteando y sonriendo para luego atraparme con mayor determinación.

El fuego fluye por mis venas al apoyarse él sobre mi. Mis manos adquieren vida propia moviéndose por su espalda, buscando contacto con su piel. Acerco con fuerza su cuerpo al mío para besar su cuello y sentir su respiración sobre mi piel. Comienzo a trazar camino bajo su camiseta cuando me detiene y se aleja.

- Creo que... que... vamos muy rápido.- Dijo sonrojándose.

Entiendo lo que quiso decir, pero no puedo resistirme a sus encantos, cada parte de él simplemente me fascina y saber que ahora es solo mío, enloquece mis sentidos.

- Perdón yo... Entiendo.- Dije sonriendo al ver lo tierno que se veía con sus mejillas rosadas.

No podía aguantar, ¿en que otro momento estaríamos los dos solos? Era un momento perfecto.

- Además, no sabemos cuando llegarán los chicos, si nos descubren...- Dijo tratando de consolarme.

- Tranquilo.- Me acerque y lo besé con suavidad.

- De todos modos, quiero que sepas que mis palabras son tan sinceras y reales como mis sentimientos y te quiero JaeSeop.- Dijo mientras me acercaba.

Estuve a centímetros de besarlo cuando sentimos el sonido de una llave caer y una maldición al otro lado de la puerta de entrada, tras eso unas cuantas burlas, los chicos estaban aquí. Instantáneamente nos sentamos en el sofá, encendiendo el televisor. La perilla se giró lentamente dando entrada a nuestros compañeros.

- ¡Hola!- DongHo saltó en medio de nosotros.

- ¿Aburridos de esperarnos?- Entró Kiseop.

- Hoy la cena les toca a ustedes.- Nos indicó SooHyun, a Kevin y a mi.

- ¿Que dices?- Pregunté levantándome.

- Estuvimos todo el día ocupados, corresponde, ¿no?- Dijo cansado Hoon, tomando mi lugar.

- No hay problema.- Kevin se levantó-. ¿Vienes JaeSeop?- Me llamó.

- Claro.- Lo seguí.

Los ojos de Eli me miraban fijamente, solo a mi, como si esperara algo.

- ¿Que?- Dije.

- Espero lo hagas bien.- Dijo, refiriéndose tal vez a algo más que la comida, según lo veo-. ¡Voy primero a la ducha!- Anunció, corriendo al baño.

Solo al entrar en la cocina y cerrar la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie andaría cerca por algún rato, Kevin se acercó abrazándome por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Como me encanta esta sensación y tibieza. Aún abrazados y entre cariños y besos empezamos a preparar algo simple. Disfrutando más que nada nuestro momento juntos.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

Al entrar lo primero que veo es Kevin y AJ frente al televisor. Espero que haya recordado lo que le dije. Quiero a JaeSeop como a un hermano y me preocupa que llegue a sufrir lo que yo sufro ahora.

Les toca la cena. Si Kevin ha llegado a cruzar la línea con él, esto no será bueno. Las tensiones me llenan.

Voy hacia el baño, sintiendo los murmullos del televisor y las voces de los chicos, me preocupa que pueda ocurrir dentro de la cocina.

Me asusta que Kevin actúe de ese modo, ¿desde cuando es así? Jugar con los sentimientos de la gente. De sus más cercanos, de sus amigos, de sus hermanos. Y lo que más me duele, jugar con mi corazón.

Dejo el agua correr sobre mi espalda llevándose con ella mis preocupaciones y pensamientos. Salí tras lo que creo fue una hora, sintiendo la piel de mis dedos algo arrugada.

Salgo cubierto solo por una toalla. Voy por el pasillo a mi habitación. La puerta de la pieza de JaeSeop está abierta, miro de reojo. Está dormido, con una expresión alegre y luminosa. Sonrío involuntariamente y voy a mi habitación.

Allí encuentro a Kevin con su teléfono en la mano, al verme entrar, de inmediato lo lleva a su bolsillo.

- ¡Eli!- Dice con una voz infantil saltando sobre mi. Al notar que no lo recibo como de costumbre lo haría, se separa haciendo un puchero-. ¿Que tienes? ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?- Pregunta con tristeza.

Vamos a jugar también, no puedo perderlo.

- ¿Enojado? Claro que no, ¿por qué no vas a cenar con los chicos?- Intento cubrir mi verdadero sentir con una sonrisa.

- Quería esperarte.- Me abraza.

- Anda, no es necesario.- Le indico, despegándolo de mi con suavidad.

- ¿Podríamos divertirnos un rato antes de la cena?- Pregunta tratando de quitarme la toalla.

- Kevin, calma.- Lo alejé de mi.

- Está bien, pero esta noche no dormirás.- Cerró un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Al alejarse Kevin mi sonrisa desapareció, reemplazada por lo que realmente sentía. Y era cierto, aquella noche y tal vez muchas otras no dormiría. Retumbaría en mi mente aquel pensamiento sin demasiados fundamentos, buscando de un modo u otro la manera de desmentirlo. La manera de decirme "Kevin solo quiere a Eli" ¿Pero como podía asegurarme aquello?

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

Sentí unas agradables cosquillas en mi cuello, que me obligaron a despertar. No abrí mis ojos, pero estaba despierto. Algo pequeño, suave y húmedo recorría mi cuello, me moví un poco, escuché una risilla.

- Despierta, vamos a cenar.- Era la voz de Kevin.

- Eres como un cachorrito.- Dije robándome sus labios.

- ¡Guau!- Dijo tiernamente, lamiendo otra vez mi cuello-. And you're my kitty... DongHo pronto saldrá del baño, si no vamos ahora nos quedaremos sin comida.-

Me levanté y salí abrazado a él. No alcanzamos a cruzar el pasillo así cuando repentinamente la voz de Eli, tarareando a nuestras espaldas obligó a Kevin a correr a la mesa.

- ¿Que tal?- Susurró pasando a mi lado.

- Genial.- Dije en respuesta.

- Es increíble lo que pueden hacer un par de palabras, ¿no crees?- Pasó delante de mi-. Espero no hallas olvidado las mías.- Avanzó hasta el comedor.

Lo que pueden hacer un par de palabras... Si... Hay palabras que tienen un gran poder...

Fin AJ POV


	5. Retorno

Capitulo 5: "Retorno"

Eli POV

Ha sido algo difícil, pero he logrado mantener a Kevin lejos por un tiempo, no es que halla sido realmente mucho tiempo, unos cuantos días, pero es un buen comienzo. No estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto sin tener la seguridad de que realmente me quiere como yo a él.

Hace varios minutos estoy solo mirando al cielo de la habitación, en silencio, en completa soledad, es bueno por fin tener un tiempo para pensar. Pero solo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que por más que lo desee no puedo sacar a ese ángel caído de mi mente.

Y comienzo a recordar, tantas cosas, tantos momentos, tanto que quedará guardado por siempre en mi corazón.

Flash Back

Lo había conseguido, había sido seleccionado para ser parte de un grupo. Por fin tendría mi oportunidad, la fama, los sueños cumplidos. Y hoy conocería a los que serían mis compañeros, según lo que escuché hay un chico con una gran voz que ha dado que hablar por los pasillos y un rapero que ha estado entrenando hace algunos años aquí, también hay otro que no lleva mucho de entrenamiento y un par que ya han debutado con otro grupo antes. Me pregunto quienes y como serán. Aunque sé más de lo que esperaba, la ventaja de lograr que las chicas se me acerquen.

Estoy sentado en el suelo hace varios minutos en el salón al que me dijeron debía venir. Pronto entró un chico. Que más que eso parecía un ángel.

No muy alto, delgado, cabello castaño, linda sonrisa, mirada alegre e irradiaba una especie de luz invisible. Por algún motivo sentí una especie de nudo en la garganta que no dejaba salir las palabras, mis ojos no se despegaban de él. Era lindo.

- ¡Hola! Soy Sung Hyun.- Se presentó animado, se sentó junto a mi-. Pero prefiero que me llames Kevin, así me llamaban en América cuando vivía allá, ¿como te llamas tú?- Era muy agradable.

También estuvo en América, que coincidencia, por fin alguien con quien hablar inglés, esto será cómodo.

- Soy Elison... Kyoung Jae... pero definitivamente prefiero Eli... También viví en América un tiempo.- Respondí algo tembloroso, sin entender aún porqué.

- ¿En serio?, ¡que coincidencia! Es divertido conocer a alguien que vivió allá también, ¿te gusta más hablar coreano o inglés?- Ese chico era tan alegre y agradable, creaba buen ambiente.

- ¡Definitivamente inglés!- Dije riendo.

- ¡Oh! Entonces hablemos inglés entre nosotros, será muy divertido, así los demás miembros no sabrán lo que decimos.- Dijo en inglés.

- Claro.-

Fin Flash Back

A primera vista. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, la primera palabra que cruzamos, desde ese primer momento no pude quitarle mis ojos de encima, mi corazón no dejaba de latir y entonces no conocía el motivo.

Esa linda persona de hace algunos años, ¿seguía siendo la misma? Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces y me temo que esto lo ha cambiado a él. Todos hemos cambiado, hemos crecido, madurado, tal vez la separación sea parte de nuestra forma de madurar.

Me saca de mis pensamientos abriendo la puerta. Se sienta en su cama, sabe que no lo quiero cerca de mi por ahora, al parecer lo ha notado. No tiene la alegría de siempre, a mi también me está afectando tenerlo lejos. Solo desearía tirar de su brazo y tenerlo sobre mi para besarlo y abrazarlo tanto como pueda.

Flash Back

Entró y se sentó en su cama, parecía algo nervioso. También yo lo estaba, cada vez que lo tenía cerca, eran los mejores y a la vez los peores momentos en el día, pues me encanta pasar tiempo a su lado, pero empiezo a pensar que lo quiero demasiado, más que a cualquier amigo, o a cualquier chica que ha cruzado mi mente.

Tengo miedo, temo a quererlo y necesitarlo tanto que no podré ocultarlo y que para mi mala suerte me rechace, de todos modos no hay nada que pueda pasar entre nosotros, somos ambos chicos y tenemos desde el inicio prohibidas las relaciones amorosas.

Lo peor, y lo mejor, de todo, es tener que compartir la habitación con él. Tener que ver cada mañana su rostro, dormido, soñando. Solo quiero acercarlo a mi, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo quiero y ser correspondido, besarlo y jamás dejarlo ir.

- Kevin...- Susurré casi sin aire.

- ¿Si?-

- Acércate.- Pedí.

- ¿Que?- Se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

- Un poco más.-

- ¿Para qué?- Avanzó lentamente.

No puedo seguir aguantando. Debo decírselo, si me rechaza, pues que mal, es lo que espero que pase, solo quiero sacarme esto de adentro.

Me siento para darle un poco más de espacio. Aún no se acerca lo suficiente, tiro de su brazo haciendo que caiga sobre mi.

- Eh...- Trata de alejarse un poco.

- No te muevas.- Tomé su barbilla y lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

Sentí su sorpresa y también su calidez. Fue un beso corto y suave. Mire a sus ojos, su respiración parecía detenida.

- Te quiero Kevin, desde el primer momento en que te vi.- Susurré quitando un mechón de ese rubio cabello que cubria su rostro.

- Eh...- Una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer-. Eli...-. Dijo suavemente antes de besarme otra vez.

Fin Flash Back

- Eli...- Dijo suavemente, regresándome a la realidad.

- ¿Ah?-

- Acércate.- Pidió él esta vez, seguro por su mente pasaron también esos recuerdos.

No di una respuesta de inmediato. Era la primera vez que nos alejábamos de ese modo, o que solo nos alejábamos, nunca habíamos tenido problemas. Sentí como otra vez un nudo se formaba y no lograba decir palabra alguna.

Puso una de esas tristes miradas que me hacen sentir duro y malo con él. Me moví un poco en mi lugar tratando de calmar mis sentimientos y aclarar mi mente.

- ¿Está todo bien?- Se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

- Dímelo tú.- Me sentía al borde del llanto, sin conocer la razón.

Yo mismo necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta, ni siquiera yo entendía o sabía si todo estaba bien, o porqué. Tengo una gran confusión y enredo y no sé como resolver esto, simplemente no lo sé.

- ¿Me quieres como antes?- Pregunté finalmente.

- ¿Que?- La pregunta lo sorprendió-. No.- Dijo, se acercó de a poco-. Te quiero más que antes.- Su ojos estaban sobre los míos.

Era una buena respuesta, pero algo no la hacia la correcta. Tal vez ya no era lo mismo de mi parte ahora, no sabía si era más o era menos cuanto lo quería, o era solo necesidad de estar un rato solo. La confianza ciega que alguna vez tuve en él desaparecía y dudaba. Dudaba de su cariño y de sus palabras, dudaba de cada uno de sus movimientos, pero definitivamente seguía en mi.

Dejé que sus labios se unieran a los míos. Sentir ese calor me devolvió en parte la vida que empezaba a perder, sus manos se pusieron en mi cuello acariciándome, con su suave tacto relajándome.

Antes de haberme dado cuenta las cosas volvían a su inicio. Todo volvía a estar bien, demasiado bien.

Solo dejé que ocurriera por miedo, un retorno por necesidad. No quiero perderlo y si es la única manera de asegurar que es solo mío...

Sus dientes en mi cuello ocultaban sus gemidos, mientras suavemente iba adentrándome. Entre besos iba llenándome de su aire y sus suspiros. Nadie debía oírnos, nadie debía siquiera sospechar lo que en esta habitación ocurría. Mordía sus labios y su oreja para evitar que sonido alguno escapara de mi boca. Solo nosotros, él y yo sabíamos de estos encuentros... De este reencuentro...

Se abrazó a mi, susurrando dulces palabras, mis ojos iban lentamente cerrandose. Tal vez en mis sueños pueda despejarme bien...

Fin Eli POV


	6. Date

Capitulo 6: ¿Date?

AJ POV

Las semanas van pasando y me alegría va aumentando. Las cosas con Kevin van a buen paso y ha dejado de preocuparme lo que Eli pueda decir o hacer. Al parecer se calmó. Finalmente Kevin solo me quiere a mi y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer contra eso. Al menos es lo que veo.

Por fin, después de arduas semanas de trabajo hay un día libre entre semana y como deseaba tanto, mi primera cita oficial con Kevin. Necesitaba un día para pasar completamente solos mi ángel y yo. Es bueno pasar tiempo con él en casa, pero estando siempre escondido, no es como me gustaría que fuera.

No tengo nada preparado y me siento fuera de práctica, ya van varios meses y tal vez hasta años desde que no salgo con alguien en una cita. Será divertido y un momento para memorar por siempre.

Salgo de mi habitación, pensando en que podré hacer mañana que es nuestro gran día. La alegría me llena, no sé como expresarlo más que con mi gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! Alguien tuvo un buen sueño, ¿eh?- Me saluda Eli.

Las cosas con él también han vuelto a la normalidad, o tal vez han mejorado, no sé. El estar con Kevin me da seguridad de que entre ellos no hay nada y me hace sentir bien solo por que sí.

Estas cosas del amor, ¿no?

- Parece que hyung sigue dormido, mira su cara.- Señala DongHo.

- Perdido en las nubes.- Apunta Kiseop.

- ¿No lo han dejado ver chicas?, ¿cierto?- Pregunta SooHyun.

- Ya dejen eso y pásenme la leche, ¿quieren?- Hablé por fin.

- Ahí está.- Kevin me la entrega con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cita mañana?- Pregunta Hoon, leyendo mi mente.

- Recuerda que no hay citas para nosotros.- Dijo SooHyun.

- No girls, no dates...- Pronunció decepcionado Eli.

- No saquen conclusiones, ¿no puedo solo tener un buen despertar?-

- Estás despertando muy bien desde hace días.- Susurró Kiseop.

- El sol brilla, ¿no?- Trato de excusarme.

- Es invierno.- DongHo ríe. Todos lo seguimos.

- ¿Y que harán mañana?- Pregunto.

- Hoon, Kiseop y yo iremos al cine.- Respondió SooHyun.

Noté la miradita que se dieron Hoon y Kiseop, me parece que ahí hay algo, uno de esos tres esta haciendo muy mal tercio. Asentí callado, tragándome mi risa con la leche. Al parecer con Kevin no somos los únicos que recibimos la mágica ayuda de ese armario. Suertudos ellos que comparten la habitación.

- Saldré por ahí.- Dijo Kevin, sonriéndome. Ambos sabíamos muy bien porqué.

- Yo no tengo nada especial planeado.- Dijo Eli.

- Tampoco yo.- Pronunció DongHo-. ¿Tú que harás?- Me preguntó.

- Pues... No mucho... Salir... De compras... Por ahí.-

- Deberíamos ir juntos, ¿no?- Propuso con la boca llena, DongHo-.

- Si, no es mala idea. Vamos a pasear por ahí los cuatro.- Aceptó alegre Eli.

¿Que? ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo hago para decirles que no? Siento que caigo desde el cielo al frío y duro asfalto. Siento un golpe en la cabeza de un bloque de una tonelada mientras ruego mentalmente que Kevin diga no.

- Por mi está bien.- Susurró Kevin.

- Entonces saldremos los cuatro, ¡si!- Celebró DongHo.

Todo se desmoronaba, ¿por qué aceptó? Nuestra primera cita oficial, nuestro primer día completamente solos, las veinticuatro horas para nosotros estaban arruinadas. Ahora pasaríamos un día completo dando vueltas sin sentido con DongHo y Eli.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

No tenía nada realmente planeado, será un buen día para pasar con Kevin y recuperar tal vez lo perdido. No es una cita, pero seguro podré escaparme con él un rato. Es bueno que todo valla bien, al menos creo que lo está, sé que él no sería capaz de engañarme.

Viéndolo bien, pueden ser una serie de confusiones. Me estaba volviendo paranoico e incluso ahora sigo dándome vueltas sobre algo que pierde sentido.

Mañana será un buen día entre amigos, DongHo, AJ, Kevin y yo. Creo que le sugeriré a DongHo se escape por ahí, y mandaremos a AJ por él, así estaría bien armar un momento para pasear a solas por un parque o algo así.

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

Mantenía mis ojos cerrados. No quería despertar. Aún sentía el pesar de que la única cita que podríamos llegar a tener en mucho tiempo se había transformado en un paseo con los chicos. Tendré que aguantármelo. Después de todo no será tan malo, son mis amigos.

Pero lamento tanto esto. Solo un día en tres semanas que ya llevamos juntos, quería que fuera especial. De algún modo lo haré especial. Hallaré la manera de que DongHo y Eli desaparezcan por ahí.

Me saca de mi pensamientos una agradable y conocida sensación. Los labios de Kevin se estampan una y otra vez en mi cuello y rostro, paseándose por una lado y otro como la mejor manera de despertarme. Abro lentamente los ojos.

- Despierta ya.- Susurra a mi oído.

- Estoy despierto hace varios minutos. Pero me gusta esto.- Lo abrazo.

- Tramposo.- Se acomoda junto a mi.

- ¿Y los chicos?-

- Eli está en la ducha, DongHo y SooHyun viendo televisión, Kiseop y Hoon aún no se aparecen.- Responde, con sus dedos jugando con mi pelo.

- Esos dos pueden estar muy ocupados.- Susurré.

- ¿Tú crees que ellos tengan algo?- Asentí-. Awww... Que lindos.- Comentó sonriendo tiernamente-. Levántate ya, tenemos solo un día.- Se levanta.

- No quiero.- Tomo su brazo obligándolo a regresar-. Se suponía que hoy solo seríamos tú y yo y ahora estaremos con DongHo y Eli.- Reclamé.

- No podía negarme, lo siento. Prometo que tendremos por lo menos un minuto solos.- Besó mi nariz-. Pero levántate ya, o los chicos sospecharan.- Accedí, levantándome con él en mis brazos.

Lo sostuve unos minutos, besándolo apasionadamente, con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Cuando sentí voces a lo lejos lo bajé y salimos.

Fui a la cocina por un plato de cereales y me senté en el brazo del sofá, donde SooHyun, completamente aburrido, y DongHo, adormilado pero con sus ojos perdidos en la televisión, veían Bob Esponja. Me reí un poco de la escena en mi interior, creo que SooHyun realmente quiere a DongHo, al parecer todos podemos encontrar el amor.

Y aquí estamos, hace varios minutos dando vueltas sin sentido, como habría pensado que sería esto. Más de una vez unas chicas nos han detenido, hemos dado autógrafos, fotos y respondido a preguntas inesperadas. Ya veo que si lo hubiera intentado con Kevin las cosas no hubieran estado mejor que esto. Ser un idol lo complica todo.

Llevamos horas paseando y comprando una que otra cosa interesante, DongHo gritando y pidiendo dinero prestado, teniendo el suyo. Maknae consumista. Parecía ser que especialmente hoy era aún más niño de lo normal. Son poco más de las dos de la tarde y su estomago ya reclama por la boca.

- ¡Vamos a comer!- Exigió-. ¡Tengo hambre!- Continuó-. ¡Cómprenme comida!-. Reclamaba una y otra vez.

- Ok, ya cómprale algo Kevin.- Pidió Eli.

- ¿Yo?, me está dejando sin dinero, ¿por qué no paga él?-

- Soy el menor, necesitaré más dinero luego.-

- ¿Cuál es tu razonamiento para decir eso?- Pregunté riéndome de su excusa-.¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?- Propongo.

- A la primera, el que pierde paga.- Accede el maknae, retrocediendo luego al notar los resultados-. ¡Noooooo! ¡No pude perder yo! ¿Podemos jugar otra vez?- Nos negamos riendo-. Bien... ¿Quien irá conmigo?- Nos miramos, es una oportunidad perfecta para estar solos Kevin y yo, al menos hablar y abrazarlo por fin.- Piedra, papel, tijeras, el que gane viene conmigo.- Indica, ruego al cielo perder.

Maldición, gané. Esto es lo malo de ser tan bueno en este juego, ir con DongHo no es ningún premio, maldición. Maldición.

- Bien, salchichas y no demoraremos.- Condiciono.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

Me burlé un poco antes de dejarlos ir. Sabía que AJ no querría ir, pues quien fuera con DongHo de un modo u otro acabaría pagando. Al menos me quedé con Kevin, es lo bueno de ser tan malos en ese juego, solo yo podría ser peor que Kevin.

Los vimos alejarse, al doblar en la esquina, besé la sien de Kevin, pasando mi brazo sobre su hombro.

- Aún estamos en medio de la calle.- Dijo sonriendo-. ¿Cuánto crees que tarden?-

- No lo sé, pero vamos a perdernos un rato.- Lo tomo de la mano y empiezo a correr, buscando un lugar donde escabullirnos. Sin pensar mucho entro en un callejón-.

Sus labios fueron a los míos llenos de pasión, me agrada cuando se pone así, aunque claro me preocupa que alguien nos encuentre, pero la adrenalina lo hace un poco más divertido.

Nos separamos unos segundos, en los que no dejé de acariciarlo sobre ese montón de ropa que usaba, maldito invierno que lo tenía así.

Volví a apoderarme de su boca, sentí unos pasos a lo lejos, no quería alejarlo pero estaba obligado a hacerlo. Cuando los pasos se acercaron lo empujé a mi lado, ambos reíamos mientras una mujer pasaba mirándonos, se notaba el frío que ella sentía, si supiera el calor que sentimos nosotros.

Regresamos al punto de encuentro. Fue el momento preciso, los chicos venían de regreso.

- Mira, demoraste tanto que sus mejillas están rojas del frío.- Decía DongHo.

¿Rojas del frío? Yo diría más bien por el calor. Seguro en casa podríamos acabar con aquel asunto.

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

- Claro que no, tú demoraste, además esas chicas no nos dejaban tranquilos.- Les entregué las salchichas.

- No soy el culpable de que seamos famosos.- Reclamaba con su boca llena.

- Claro que sí, ellas te querían a ti, no a mi.- Me reí ante su expresión.

- ¿Seguimos?- Propuso Eli dando una mordida a su salchicha.

Caminamos lentamente, nuevamente chicas aparecían por cada esquina, algunas más calmadas, otras extremas, lanzándose sobre nosotros y pellizcando las mejillas de DongHo.

Ya estaba aburrido, no había logrado que Kevin y yo nos quedáramos solos.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿No es ese un nuevo arcade?!- Grito DongHo.

- ¿Ese local? No estaba la última vez que vinimos.- Respondió Kevin.

- ¡Vamos!- Nos arrastraba.

- Esto no es lo que esperaba.- Susurré al oído de Kevin.

- En casa tendrás tu recompensa.- Me respondió, sin que nadie más que yo llegase a oír-. Eh... Chicos, no me siento muy bien.- Dijo luego.

- ¿Quieres ir a casa?- Entendí su idea.

- Si, puede que me esté dando gripe.-

- ¿Tendremos que volver? Yo quería ir a jugar.- Reclamo DongHo.

- Tranquilo, tú y Eli pueden ir a jugar, a AJ no le gustan mucho estas cosas, ¿verdad?- Asentí, aunque mentía pues a cada uno de nosotros nos fascinan los videojuegos de todo tipo.

- Bien, te cuidas.- Dijo antes de tomar a Eli del brazo y correr a los juegos de video.

Llegamos a casa. El lugar seguía vacío y lo seguiría por unas cuantas horas más. DongHo y Eli pasarían un largo rato en el Arcade y los otros tres tenían mucho tiempo para regresar, seguro pasarían a comer algo tras la película.

Cerró la puerta, encendió la calefacción y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios fueron furiosamente a los míos.

Me besaba con necesidad y pasión, abrazándome con fuerza, dejando escapar unos suspiros, mientras mis manos lo recorrían por sobre las enormes capas de ropa que lo cubrían.

Nos separamos unos segundos mientras el mismo se deshacía de aquellos estorbos de camino a mi habitación, sus manos también se encargaron de mi ropa.

Nuestros cuerpos ardían, su respiración era agitada y yo no lograba controlar los nervios ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No sabía como actuar, no estaba seguro de que hacer. Estaba sobre él, sobre su esplendor, observándolo y recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos lleno de una desconocida timidez.

- Yo... yo no...- No sabía como explicarme, por primera vez me sentía demasiado inseguro.

- Entiendo... Dejaré que tú seas el chico esta vez.- Su mano acercó nuevamente su rostro al mío, luego bajó lentamente.

Me besaba y mordía sus labios evitando dejar salir los gemidos que el mismo se arrancaba. Me sentía algo más tranquilo, pero aún así esa sensación no desaparecía. Me alejé un poco solo para contemplarlo. Sus movimientos y su mirada me tentaban. Parecía querer ocultar su dolor y placer, no pude contenerme con solo mirar. Sin anunciarme demasiado me adentré en él, aullando al sentir como se estrechaba en torno a mi dejando escapar finalmente una primera nota alta.

Comencé a moverme por instinto, entonces el lugar comenzó a llenarse de esos puros y celestiales sonidos, sin necesidad de ocultarse de nadie, pues no había quien nos oyera o nos descubriera, solo éramos nosotros, entregándonos por completo, por primera vez.

Sentía su cansancio, su respiración agitada, tanto como la mía. Su cuerpo perlado en sudor pegándose al mío. El aire se hacia menos y menos, la necesidad de oxigeno era evidente, pero que falta de oxigeno sentiría si solo necesito de Kevin para vivir. Nos llenamos uno a otro de aire, amor y pasión en un desatado beso, plagado de sentimientos, suspiros y ahogados gritos.

Sus manos se aferraban a mi, sus uñas dejando marca en todo el camino que estas llevaban. El último y más profundo de nuestros gemidos se dejó oír, siendo reprimido solo por estas gruesas paredes que nos ocultaban del resto del mundo. Pero el resto del mundo ha dejado de importar, todo mi mundo es Kevin ahora.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

Estábamos en el Arcade hace mucho. DongHo no se aburría de dar vueltas entre los juegos, encontró finalmente uno en el que no perdería. En cada una de sus manos de estaba una de esas enormes pistolas plásticas, disparando a cada cosa que se movía en la pantalla. Su pelo húmedo de sudor y la chaqueta que llevaba le daba un aire de francotirador de películas. No pude evitar reírme al pensar en eso.

Se hacia tarde y recordé a Kevin, no se sentía bien. Me pregunto si AJ lo estará cuidando, o estará aprovechando este momento para...

- ¡Maldición Eli!- Dije sin querer.

- ¿Que tienes?- Se giró a verme acabando su partida.

- Nada... No me queda mucho dinero, será mejor que regresemos a casa o nos quedaremos en banca rota.-

- Si, a mi tampoco me queda mucho en realidad.- Dejó las pistolas en su lugar, cediendo el juego a los impacientes que esperaban tras él por probar al menos una vez.

Afuera estaba frío, muy frío. Quería un abrazo de cierto chico especial que pudiera abrigarme un poco, sonreí al encontrar mi excusa para dormir abrazado a él esta noche.

Llegamos a casa. El aire estaba calido, la calefacción llevaba buen rato encendida. SooHyun, Kiseop y Hoon habían llegado ya. Los últimos dos estaban en el sofá junto a AJ.

- ¿Que hay en la tele?- Preguntó DongHo sentándose en el brazo del sofá junto a Kiseop.

- ¡Sistar!- Respondió AJ.

- ¡Uh! ¡Son lindas!- Dijo DongHo pegando sus ojos a la pantalla.

- ¿Cómo sigue Kevin?-

- ¿Kev? Emmm... Le dí un té cuando llegamos, luego se durmió. Está en su habitación, creo que un poco mejor.- Respondió sin mirarme.

- OK.-

Fui a mi habitación. Ahí estaba, efectivamente aún dormido. Besé su frente y lo dejé descansar, aquellos paseos lo están afectando, al parecer este viernes alguien no saldrá de casa.

Fin Eli POV


	7. Abrazo

Capitulo 7: "Abrazo"

AJ POV

Desde aquel único y especial momento habían pasado un par de días, y no había momento en que no siguiera pensando en aquello, con mi mente perdida en los recuerdos.

- ¡Buuu!- Me gritó Kiseop en la cara.

- ¡Hey! ¿Que pasa?- Respondí sorprendido.

- Llevamos mucho rato hablándote, y no te dignas a siquiera asentir para simular que nos escuchas.- Reclamó.

- Lo siento, estoy escuchándolos de todos modos.- Mentí.

- ¿Y que opinas?- Dijo Hoon.

¿Que opinaba? ¡¿Sobre qué?! Definitivamente estaba ahí solo mi cuerpo, pues mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos en una calurosa tarde del pasado y querían quedarse ahí. De solo recordar el contacto de mi piel a la de Kevin, puedo tener un cálido indicio de aquella sensación.

- ¡AJ!- Gritaron ambos.

- ¿Ah?-

- ¿Estás viendo a alguien en secreto?- Preguntó Kiseop riendo.

- No, ¿como crees?- Me reí algo falso.

- Podría jurar que si, esa es la mirada de un chico enamorado.- Continuó.

- Solo tengo sueño, ¿ok?, voy a dormir un rato.- Me levanto y perdiéndome otra vez en mis pensamientos camino a mi habitación.

- ¡AJ!- Kevin salta sobre mi en medio del pasillo-. Quiero ir a dar una vuelta, ¿me acompañas?- Dice abrazado a mi.

- ¿Hay tiempo?- Pregunto mientras sigo avanzando.

- ¡Ahá!, Eli y DongHo siguen dormidos, SooHyun tardará por lo menos una hora para sacarlos de la cama, así que no importará mucho que salgamos, hoy solo debemos ir ensayar, no creo que importe mucho un pequeño atraso.-

- Tenemos que presentarnos en unas semanas, hay que practicar. Y si no lo hiciéramos, de todos modos hay que practicar tanto como podamos.-

- Pero es lo mismo de siempre, ¿no podemos ir solo por un café y volver?- Pidió con un puchero, no respondí-. Por favor.- Susurró haciendo ese puchero aún más lindo.

- Bien.-

Íbamos caminando por las calles vacías a esa hora de la mañana, era una soleada mañana para ser invierno, sin embargo el frío no desaparecía, por lo que tenía una excusa para abrazarlo muy cerca de mi.

Lo abrazaba por la espalda, mientras besaba suavemente sus mejillas. No importaba mucho ir así por la calle, por el día y la hora claramente quienes podían, preferían pasar unas horas extra en sus camas. Eran las ocho de la mañana de un domingo, solo idols como nosotros y gente muy trabajadora podía estar en pie en pleno invierno con la tentadora opción de dormir.

- Mira, un café abierto, pasemos por algo ahí, ¿si?- Propuse apuntando unos metros adelante.

- ¡No!- Dijo algo sobresaltado.

- ¿Que pasa? Tengo hambre, al menos déjame comprar un pastel, a menos que prefieras que coma otro pastelito.- Mordí su oreja.

- JaeSeop, no me gusta como se ve ese lugar, comprarás un pastel en el próximo que veas, ¿si?- Dijo, parecía, aunque muy seguro, asustado.

- ¿Que tiene de malo el lugar? Desde aquí luce muy lindo.- No comprendía sus excusas.

Sus pasos iban haciéndose lentos, e incluso parecía retroceder o cambiar el rumbo. Con algo de fuerza seguí hasta aquel lugar, mientras él a toda costa intentaba alejarme.

Me preguntaba porqué se negaba a acercarse a aquel café, me preguntaba porqué de la nada comenzaba a actuar tan decidido de no entrar, la curiosidad me llenaba, sentía la necesidad de saberlo y arriesgándome a distintas posibilidades solo seguí obligándolo a avanzar.

Fin AJ POV

Kibum POV

El sol entraba con el frío por la ventana. Estaba sin camisa y la calefacción estaba apagada. Era temprano, aún así la luz a esa hora me levantaba los ánimos y sentí ganas de salir a caminar por ahí.

No caminé realmente mucho, como en otras ocasiones. Cuando mi estómago empezó a gruñir, estaba cerca del café en el que suelo encontrarme con Kevin, el encargado estaba girando el cartel de cerrado a abierto.

Sonreí y cruce la calle para pasar por un capuccino.

Entre y me recibió como siempre con un gentil saludo. Las sillas todavía estaban sobre las mesas y parecía recién haber encendido la cafetera.

Me quedé hablando con él un rato mientras la maquina funcionaba y la chica que según me dijo era su hija y ayudante terminaba de limpiar el lugar, con sus ojos siempre fijos en mi. Podía notarlo, junto a sus coquetas sonrisas, que respondía por juego.

Me senté y comí unas deliciosas, suaves y recién hechas galletas, que la chica me entregó "por cortesía de la casa". El hombre continuaba realizando las últimas cuentas en la caja antes de que alguien llegase por algo.

Pedí un café para llevar, lo pagué y salí. Ambos me despidieron con una sonrisa y una venia.

Ese lugar me llena de alegría, no solo por las amables personas que lo atienden y por lo agradable del ambiente, sino también porque siempre trae a mi mente todos mis momentos con Kevin.

No camino mucho cuando creo oír su voz. Y grande es mi sorpresa cuando además de eso lo veo. Mi sonrisa se borra, me paralizo. Está frente a mi, abrazado por su espalda por un chico de rostro familiar. AJ.

- Kibum.- Susurra deteniéndose también.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Me saluda AJ, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Ehh... Que sorpresa verlos... yo...- Dije con apenas voz sin asimilar bien lo que veía.

- ¿Bummie?- Se soltaba de esos brazos y se acercaba lentamente a mi.

- Debo irme...- Pasé a su lado, evitándolo.

Vi a los ojos de ese chico, sonreía, como si se burlara de mi asombro. No sé si él entenderá lo que hay tras mi confusa mirada.

Los dejé atrás, dejé caer el café antes de correr, correr lejos, tanto como pudiera. No sabía como interpretar aquello, estaba tan confundido.

Un abrazo es solo un abrazo, algo de amigos. No significa nada más que afecto entre amigos. Pero puede ocultar tantas cosas. ¿Cuantas veces yo mismo lo abracé en aquel tiempo?, pero tras mis abrazos estaban estos sentimientos. ¿Cuantas veces Kevin o yo no abrazó al resto de los chicos? Pero no era lo mismo, definitivamente no lo era.

Tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas. Tal vez era mi primera vez encelado por su cercanía con alguien más, puedo estar exagerando, como puedo estar tratando de cerrar los ojos ante algo evidente.

Llegué a casa otra vez. Me encerré y puse algo de música para despejar mi mente. Pero esa imagen no dejó de darme vueltas.

Fin Kibum POV

AJ POV

Ese encuentro con Kibum había hecho que Kevin se pusiera algo triste, lo sé. Trató de ocultármelo con una sonrisa, pero yo sé que algo hay. Cuando Kibum se fue parecía triste, enfadado, su sorpresa al vernos, cambió su expresión inicial, sé que hay muchas cosas tras esto, pero tengo miedo a descubrirlas.

De inmediato nos fuimos a la sala de ensayos, los chicos venían llegando también. Practicamos un poco, pero mi mente no estaba en esto, cometí varios errores y todos notaron mi inusual estado.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

Hoy en el ensayo AJ parecía ido, pero no como lo ha estado hace unos días. En los que parece estar en un sueño perfecto que lo mantiene todo el día con una gran sonrisa y una energía que ya quisiera yo tener naturalmente.

Pero hoy parecía estar perdido en una pesadilla. Su mirada era triste, cometía errores, estaba desanimado y por sobre todo no parecía él. Parecía que algo o alguien había absorbido y robado todo lo que era nuestro AJ.

No había nada, sus ánimos de mejorar no estaban, sus excusas planeadas tampoco. Me preocupaba, de regreso a casa fue a su habitación sin comer y no volvió a aparecerse el resto del día.

Por algún motivo su aparente tristeza se transmitía a mi. No sé como describir exactamente esta extraña empatía. Solo sé que no he podido dejar de pensar en él y en como traer de vuelta el AJ de siempre para hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad, incluyéndome.

No sé porqué desearía ir a abrazarlo. Decirle que todo está bien y que deje de preocuparse. Abrazarlo con fuerza como realmente nunca lo he abrazado y contener uno los sentimientos del otros sean los que sean.

Estoy en la habitación, lanzando una pelota al techo para tratar de no pensar. Pero no lo logro, no puedo sacar a AJ y sus preocupaciones de mi mente, ni siquiera sé de que puedan ir, pero tengo la sospecha que tienen que ver con el chico a mi lado.

Kevin está en su cama, sus audífonos en sus orejas, su mirada en el cielo, su voz susurrando las canciones mientras sus pies se mueven al ritmo de la música.

¿Por qué cuando todo comienza a ir bien vuelve a estar mal? Tal vez sea que nada estuvo bien, y en realidad bajo las falsas sonrisas y situaciones ocultas todo se ponía peor y peor, llegando a este momento en que las cosas son difícil de ocultar.

Pero, ¿qué cosas? Solo veo sentimientos que no reconozco, sin explicación y yo mismo siento cosas que jamás he sentido, una inexplicable preocupación, nudos en mi estómago y la necesidad de solo estar con alguien por no estar solo, por posesión.

No comprendo ni quiero comprender lo que ocurre, solo quiero que todo sea como antes, ¿en que momento todo cambió? ¿en que momento dejé de abrazar a Kevin por preocuparme por AJ?

- Kevin.- Lo llamo en un susurro. Levanta uno de los auriculares-. Ven conmigo, ¿si?- Pido.

Su rostro está algo triste y asustado, permanentemente.

Se acerca a mi cama y se recuesta a mi lado, dejándose abrazar. Lo estrecho con fuerza, tratando de contenerme. Sé que también está triste, pero por algún motivo que tampoco conozco, con él no es doloroso, es más bien, sospechoso.

Fin Eli POV


	8. Engaños

Capitulo 8: "Engaños"

AJ POV

Como pude ir al cielo y caer al infierno tan rápido.

Ayer Kevin había vuelto a salir y no regreso hasta la mañana de hoy, con la misma excusa de la vez anterior, me cuesta creer un poco la realidad de sus palabras, después de ese encuentro con Kibum.

Aquella mirada que me lanzó, denotaba su ira y sus celos. Algo hay, entonces lo que Eli dijo esa vez era cierto. No quería alejarnos, solo quería evitarme este sufrimiento y yo tontamente no lo escuché.

Pero no puedo estar seguro de aquello hasta oírlo del mismo Kevin, un criminal es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, y hasta el momento no he tenido prueba alguna de los "crímenes" de este "acusado".

Por esas oportunidades que la vida nos da cada vez que las necesitamos, estamos nuevamente solos en casa, Kevin y yo. Bueno, no del todo solos, Eli estaba en su habitación, posiblemente dormido. Pero entre los muebles, paredes y el ruido de la televisión solo estábamos él y yo.

Era el momento de hablar, preguntar disimuladamente, como quien no quiere y no lo intenta, algo para nada relacionado a esto, ir cambiando el tema y por casualidad y simplemente eso caer en la pregunta, esa pregunta de la que tengo miedo pronunciar y oír respuesta.

Antes mi miedo era confesarme y ser rechazado, hoy mi miedo es saber que estoy siendo engañado, si no hubiera roto mi primer miedo no estaría ante este segundo que es mil veces más doloroso que aquel. Solo pensar en un engaño me rompe el corazón.

- ¿Por qué tan serio?- Dije.

- ¿Por qué tan triste?- Respondió con otra pregunta.

- Desde que nos encontramos con Kibum te ves extraño. ¿Algún problema con él?- Le dije rompiendo parte del miedo.

- Claro que no, es mi mejor amigo y lo extraño a veces, me sorprendió encontrármelo así.-

- Él también parecía muy sorprendido, cuando se fue me miró fijo, con algo de tristeza o rabia, ¿le gustas o algo así?- Iba peligrosamente acercándome a la pregunta final.

- ¿Bummie triste?, no lo noté.- Aparentó despreocupación. Omitiendo mi pregunta.

- No respondiste a todo, ¿le gustas?- Insistí.

- No creo gustarle, vamos JaeSeop, es un mujeriego.-

- ¿Y a ti te gusta?- Dije finalmente. Hasta entonces había respondido con su vista fija en el televisor, ahora me miraba fijo, con sorpresa y temor.

Mordió sus labios con nerviosismo, no pensé que fuera cierto. No podía decir que pasaba por su mente, pero aquello parecía ser un sí, que rompía mi alma.

- Te gusta.- Sentencié con algo de rabia.

- ¡Claro que no! Solo... Solo fue una pregunta inesperada.-

- ¿Estás seguro?-

- ¿Desconfías de mi?- Rió-. Al único que quiero eres tú.- Besó mi mejilla-. No vuelvas a decir esas cosas, no tienes que dudar cuanto te quiero JaeSeop.-

- Me tenía algo celoso.- Me excusé-. ¿Y solo me quieres?-

- ¡¿Que?! ¡AJ! No... No solo te quiero, te amo.- Dijo sonriendo, posó suavemente sus labios en los míos.

- Te amo Kev.- Susurré a su oído mientras lo abrazaba.

Comenzaba a sentir como esos celos desaparecían, pero ¿por qué todo comenzaba a tomar forma ahora? Eso seguía en mi.

La primera vez que Kevin no regresó una noche, Kibum lo trajo, la ropa con que venía no parecía suya y Eli me dijo ese día que ellos se veían a escondidas. La mañana en que lo vimos por la calle, ambos se sorprendieron y entristecieron, ¿por qué unos amigos se entristecerían de encontrarse? Y ahora llegaba otra vez de una noche desaparecido.

Había algo oculto, un misterio que estaba dispuesto a develar.

Continué abrazándolo, y besándolo a ratos, hasta que sentí como se abría la puerta de la única habitación ocupada. Eli venía.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

Últimamente no he dormido bien. Incluso en mis sueños estos pensamientos me persiguen, nunca nada había dado tantas vueltas en mi mente como me pasaba ahora. Aproveché mi tarde libre e intenté descansar, sin lograr nada realmente.

AJ y Kevin estaban en la sala, desde mi habitación solo podía oír los murmullos del televisor. Había pasado ya un rato y si definitivamente no podría dormir no los dejaría solos.

Salí a la cocina y saqué una Red Bull de la nevera. Cuando pasé junto a ellos y luego al sentarme en el sofá entre ellos, todo parecía ir bien. Kevin tenía el mismo temple que ahora le veía, falsedad, no podía volver a creer del todo en sus palabras o expresiones, sin embargo no le decía nada, pues mientras siguiera conmigo por mi estaba bien esa falsedad.

AJ sonreía, si, sonreía otra vez. Eso me hizo sentir mejor, sentí una especie de alivio y como la presión de mi interior desaparecía. Podría volver a dormir en calma y pensar en mis asuntos más allá de las inquietudes que empezaba a sentir por cada una de sus acciones. Si él estaba bien yo lo estaría.

Eso me inquietaba un poco.

- Estoy cansado, me voy a mi habitación.- Dijo Kevin levantándose.

Esa fue su huida y quedamos solos AJ y yo.

- Te ves mejor.- Dije.

- ¿Mejor de qué?- Preguntó sin ponerme mucha atención.

- Andabas ido, triste, ¿no pensarías que somos tan tontos para no notarlo?-

- Solo era cansancio, ahora me siento mejor.- Me robó la Red Bull, dándole un sorbo.

- Genial.- Susurré arrancándola de sus manos.

La puerta se abrió, los chicos venían totalmente devastados, lanzándose sobre los sillones y al piso. Fui a mi habitación.

Tenía ganas de saber donde se había metido, al parecer su escapada de anoche fue un poco más planeada. Dio la misma excusa de la vez anterior, pero esta vez al llamar nadie contestó.

Llegó por la tarde con esa maldita alegría suya. Imagino lo que pudo pasar y se me revuelve el estómago, me llena de rabia que alguien más ponga sus manos sobre él.

- Podemos hablar, tengo algo que preguntarte.-

- Otro más.- Susurró para él mismo. No le tomé mayor importancia.

- ¿Donde estuviste anoche?- Pregunté recostándome.

- En casa.- Respondió sonriendo.

- No te creo, dime donde estuviste anoche.- Seguí.

Me puse extrañamente frío ahora. No sé como pude continuar sin romper a llorar.

- ¿No me crees?, ¿donde más pude estar?- Su sonrisa seguía ahí, burlándose.

- No sé, con alguna o algún amante.-

- ¿Cómo crees? Estaba con mamá.- Decía con más fuerza, como si así pudiera convencerme.

- Y la vez anterior.-

- ¿Que es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?- Parecía enfadarse.

- Solo quiero saber donde y con quien te estás metiendo los viernes.-

- ¿Desconfías de mi?-

- Si, desconfío. Hay tanto que me ocultas.- Me levanté.

- ¿Ocultar?- Se irguió en su cama.

- Si. Sé que no estuviste en tu casa anoche, ni tampoco la vez anterior, me mentiste, las palabras que dijiste al llegar fueron inventos. Y ahora estás mejorando tus excusas, ¿teléfonos desconectados?, ¿qué le dijiste a tu madre para que lo hiciera?- Lo enfrenté.

- ¿Que dices? yo... No entiendo de que hablas.- Desvió su mirada.

- Llamé por la mañana, la primera vez tu hermana me dijo que no estuviste ahí, la segunda el teléfono estaba desconectado.-

- Eli, te estás poniendo paranoico, estuve con mamá.- Me vio fijamente y con temor.

- ¡Deja de mentir!, sé que has estado viendo a alguien más, ¡solo dime quien!- Comenzaba a enfadarme.

- Eli eres un tonto.- Trató de darme un golpe, detuve su mano.

Quité el anillo que continuaba en su dedo, leí el grabado interior "Saranghae", no era un regalo cualquiera.

- ¡¿Y esto?!- Presioné un poco su muñeca.

- Ya te dije que es regalo de una fan, ¿acaso las chicas no te quieren a ti también?- Dijo soltándose.

Lo tenía. Sus mentiras comenzaban a descubrirse, aquella vez dijo que se lo había dado su madre, no puede ser tan tonto como para olvidar sus propias excusas.

- La otra vez dijiste que te lo había dado tu madre.-

- Dios... Eli yo...- Sus ojos se irritaron-. No pensé que te molestaría, es de una fan, en serio... Lo siento...- Susurró con sus ojos irritados.

- No pidas disculpas, solo dime donde pasaste la noche.- Kevin se quedó en silencio-. ¡Habla! ¡¿donde pasaste la noche?!- Pregunté del todo enfadado, ¿Cómo era capaz de engañarme?, ¿Cómo era capaz de destruir mi vida y la de alguien más?. No dijo palabra alguna, mirándome fijo, no era capaz de hilar las palabras-. Tell me where you were that night!- (Dime donde estuviste esa noche)

Vociferé con fuerza, una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta. No me importaba que nos oyeran, después de todo solo quería que esa rabia desapareciera, solo sacarla de mi pecho como fuera y si podía, volver a comenzar.

Lo sé, soy un verdadero imbécil, una y otra vez caería en su trampa, pues es lo único que tengo y lo único que podré tener. Solo quiero contención y no sentirme solo. Ser abrazado, sentir el calor de un corazón que late a mi lado. Me derrumbé a llorar.

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

Hoon y Kiseop habían ido a su habitación, SooHyun estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes y DongHo a mi lado jugando muy concentrado, con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla y todo de él pendiente de cada movimiento en ella.

Sentí unos murmullos, decidí ir a dormir, ya era de noche y mañana sería un día agitado, como todos.

Al pasar junto a la puerta de la habitación de Kevin y Eli, escuché lo que ocurría. Nadie más que yo los oía, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos para notarlo, y es una suerte, pues si alguien más hubiera estado ahí conmigo, estarían, y mejor dicho estaríamos en problemas.

- Tell me where you were that night!- Gritaba con rabia la voz de Eli. Sentía sus sollozos y su desesperación.

- Ya no puedo mentirte.- Respondía Kevin-. Así es, no he estado en casa esas noches.- Hubo una silenciosa pausa.- Los Viernes he estado saliendo, solo y...-

- ¿Solo? Dijiste que no mentirías, estás con alguien más.- Lo interrumpe Eli.

- Claro que no, necesito despejarme, pasar un tiempo solo y he preferido dormir en hoteles, sé que si dijera eso no me creerían. No quiero problemas.-

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? ¿Cuál es la razón para ocultármelo?- Su voz parecía dolida.

- Fue una casualidad, no pensé que algo así te molestara... No sé... Fue tonto y lo siento.-

- Ya veo...- Susurró.

Como podía convencerse así. Esas claramente eran mentiras, cualquiera lo descifraría. Y es lo que más me duele, para Kevin solo soy uno más.

- Eli, eres el único para mi, no sé de que otra manera debo decírtelo.- Al oír eso corrí a mi habitación.

Fin AJ POV


	9. Sueño

Capitulo 9: "Sueño"

AJ POV

Me cuesta trabajo creer que lo que oí sea cierto. He pasado horas dando vueltas en mi cama, sin conciliar el sueño, mis lagrimas caen sin que yo lo quiera, mientras muerdo el dorso de mi mano para evitar que alguien escuche mis sollozos.

Un objeto, un juguete, nada. Eso es lo que soy, no puedo siquiera concebir tales pensamientos, ¿por qué?, ¿no era más fácil solo decir "Quiero a alguien más"?

No puedo resistir este dolor, mis ojos arden, están irritados de tanto llorar. Solo quiero que las lágrimas dejen de salir y salir, pero al recordar como le decía "Eres el único" no puedo evitar romperme con aún más sufrimiento cada vez.

Entierro mis dientes en mi mano con rabia, ocultando los gemidos de dolor en ello. Siento como empiezo a sangrar, sé que duele, pero ese dolor es insignificante al compararlo con el de mi corazón.

Golpean a la puerta, nadie la abre, a pesar de todo cierro los ojos y simulo dormir. Golpean otra vez, no doy respuesta, no permitiré que nadie se entere de que sufro, mañana por la mañana todo será igual, sonreiré y aparentaré que nada ha pasado.

En mis sueños olvidaré todo esto y al despertar, uno de sus besos me hará ver la realidad que deseo. Solo me quiere a mi y aquello fue producto de la imaginación y el cansancio, solo debo apretar los ojos. Apretarlos muy fuerte.

Siento otro golpe. No doy respuesta, estoy dormido, teniendo un mal sueño, del que a pesar de todo no despertaré pues quiero ser yo mismo quien lo arregle.

Nuevamente golpean a la puerta, ¿no pueden dejar que uno duerma en paz? La puerta se abre, siento como la luz del pasillo se cuela, con los ojos aún cerrados, abrazo con fuerzas mis rodillas al sentir el frío de afuera.

Estoy en posición fetal, sobre la cama, abrazándome a mi mismo con fuerza, cerrando mis ojos apretadamente, no sé quien habrá entrado. Y no quiero saberlo, no tiene importancia. Yo sigo dormido.

Aquel ser desconocido entra lentamente, se sienta junto a mi, siento como su mano acaricia mi cabello. El sueño comienza a mejorar, es Kevin quien entra y viene a velar mis sueños, su alma me abraza y una voz lejana susurra palabras que no logro descifrar.

Abro los ojos. Ya es de mañana. Estoy cubierto por una manta, seguro aquel ente de mis sueños fue capaz de salir de ellos y arroparme.

Mis parpados pesan, pero me siento bien. Anoche tuve un mal sueño, me siento bien de haber despertado y saber que las cosas estarán bien, porque lo estarán.

Me siento en la cama, esperando la ya acostumbrada llegada de Kevin y sus besos para despertarme. Pasan varios minutos en los que nadie se acerca a mi puerta.

La soledad y el silencio me abruman, me destruyen. No puedo seguir pensando en aquello. Busco un lápiz en mi velador y escribo rápidamente las primeras palabras que han cruzado mi mente.

_"Ángel, ilusión,_

_salvame de esta prisión,_

_Déjame encontrarte entre los espejos_

_no estás solo en mi imaginación"_

Eran palabras sin mucho sentido, ni siquiera yo podía entender lo que con ellas quería decir. Tal vez luego saldrían otras más y en unos meses sería una canción más para guardar, comencé a pensar en la música y luego en la voz. Solo pensaba en su voz, tal vez podría ser su voz la que dijera esas palabras. Cerré la libreta y la lancé contra la puerta.

Escribiendo para él, ¿cuantas canciones eran ya suyas?, si supiera desde hace cuanto es mi inspiración.

Algún día, estaríamos solos los dos frente a un piano y me daría la libertad de tocarlas para él, quien acompañaría con su voz. Sería un precioso momento y nada ni nadie nos interrumpiría, pues seríamos solo él y yo, todo lo demás sería pasado, un pasado muy lejano que no recordaríamos pues es el presente lo que importa. Entonces lo abrazaría mientras su voz comienza a silenciarse bajo mis labios.

La puerta se abrió, empujando mi libreta tras ella. Era él, entró sonriendo.

- ¿Despertaste ya? Y hace tanto que hasta ordenaste tu cama. ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- Se acercó a mi.

"Hace tanto que ya ordenaste tu cama". Entonces él no fue quien vino y puso esta manta sobre mi. ¿Pero quien? ¿Acaso estaba ya tan loco y mi mente era tan fuerte que creaba espíritus para que me cuidasen?, ¿o solo algo adormilado tomé una y me cubrí?

Tomé la manta entre mis manos, preguntándome quién pudo haber venido y qué palabras dijo, recuerdo un murmullo lejano. Era cálida, suave con un dulce aroma impregnado en ella.

- ¿Dormiste bien? Tienes los ojos rojos.-Asentí.

Me besó, el contacto con sus labios me parecía extraño, pensando que alguien más pudiera haberlos probado hace solo unos minutos, sentí asco y lo alejé, no quería el sabor de Eli en mi. Recordé las palabras de anoche.

- ¿Está todo bien?- Puso su mano en mi rostro, acariciándolo suavemente.

- Seguro.- Besó mi mejilla, eso fue un poco más soportable.

Sus gestos eran dulces y amables como siempre. Definitivamente me quería, no puedes fingir aquellas actitudes por alguien, entonces cedí otra vez.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

Había tenido un sueño extraño y por algún motivo la manta que me había tejido mamá no estaba donde solía ocultarla, jamás se la entregaría ni prestaría a nadie, la tenía desde mi nacimiento y es una de las pocas cosas que puedo llevar siempre conmigo que me recuerdan el amor de mi familia con su calor.

La busqué por cada rincón de la habitación. No estaba.

Kevin se había levantado hace ya un rato, no imagino que haya sido tan cruel como para ocultármela y jugarme una broma.

Las bromas no me molestan, me divierten, incluso las más pesadas las dejo pasar. Pueden hacerme cualquier cosa, hasta derramar mis Red Bull's en el inodoro, pero jamás nadie puede tomar aquella manta.

Aquella manta me protegía, me cuidaba, me acompañaba. Puede sonar tonto, pero me hacia sentir que no estoy solo, que siempre en algún lugar del mundo alguien está pensando en mi. Sin ella todo desaparecía y la realidad me abrumaba, no tenía a nadie a mi lado.

La soledad era pan de cada día, por años dormí abrazando una almohada y cubierto por aquella manta para sentirme querido, en U-KISS tenía a Kevin, una respiración y un corazón latiendo eran más fuertes que el calor de aquella manta, pero era mi recuerdo de infancia que nunca abandonaría.

Di unas vueltas por el departamento buscándola. En la sala no estaba, DongHo decía nunca haberla visto, en la habitación de SooHyun tampoco estaba. Golpee la puerta de la habitación de Hoon y Kiseop. No recibí respuesta, volví a golpear.

- Ah... Adelante.- Dijo Hoon. Se escuchaba mucho movimiento ahí dentro.

- Lo siento, ¿los desperté?- Abrí la puerta.

- Tranquilo Kiseop sigue dormido.- Decía Hoon desde su cama-.

- ¿No te da frío dormir sin camisa?- Pregunté al notar su torso desnudo.

- No, las mantas abrigan bien, ¿A que venías?- Estaba algo sonrojado.

- Tengo algo perdido, no habrás visto una manta azul, algo vieja, tejida.- Movió su cabeza en negativa-. Ok, seguiré buscando.- Salí y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

La puerta de la habitación de AJ estaba abierta, decidí entrar a ver si él sabía algo.

Puse un pie dentro y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veian.

Ahí estaba Kevin, abrazándolo mientras sus bocas estaban unidas en un largo beso, que no acabó en los segundos que me mantuve ahí. Estaban a solo unos pasos de mi, pero no parecía real, no podía creerlo, mi respiración se había detenido y no era capaz de moverme.

Pestañeé y moví mi cabeza tratando de alejarme, mi vista fue hacia otro rincón. Ahí estaba, mi manta, no sé como habrá llegado aquí, pero ahora no la tomaría. Cuando mis piernas por fin reaccionaron corrí al balcón, para que el aire secara mi rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Estaba solo, desesperado y nada podía contenerme ahora. Reí algo sarcástico al recordar las palabras que anoche Kevin había soltado. "Eli eres el único", ¿cuantas veces le habría dicho lo mismo a AJ?

¿AJ? ¿Quien lo diría? Y yo compadeciéndome de su tristeza, compadeciendo sus sentimientos y sufriendo por su soledad. Estaba tan bien acompañado ahora, ¿no?

Di un golpe al muro, eso liberó un poco mi rabia. Pobre tipo, es el segundo y probablemente no tiene idea de que Kevin es ya mío. Pobre de él y pobre de aquella tonta tercera persona que cae también en las redes de ese ángel, o mejor dicho demonio, que con su belleza y falsa dulzura toma el control.

Y él también es un tonto, se dejó enamorar, ya quiero ir y decirle "No te engañes y termina con esto" No me importa lo que Kevin haga, de él las cosas han dejado de sorprenderme, aunque tendrá su castigo, lo tendrá.

Y ahora vuelvo a contradecirme. No puedo permitir que me deje, no importa si está con alguien más, mientras siga conmigo, si me deja estaré solo, caeré otra vez en el abismo, la tristeza, la soledad, el vacío.

Incluso ahora está este vacío, invadiendo mi alma. Quiero que Kevin lo llene, que me abrace con el calor ajeno y aún así lo llene. Que sus labios con la esencia de alguien más se unan a los míos y hagan que el vacío desaparezca.

Quiero que la soledad se vaya para siempre, sin importar el costo y el sufrimiento que acarree, solo quiero sentir mi corazón latir junto a otro, un abrazo.

Hay miles de personas en el mundo, pero solo me aferro a él, pues es la única persona que pensé no me dejaría. Ahora regresa el miedo a la soledad y no quiero buscar a nadie más.

Cuantas personas pasaron antes por mis brazos por este mismo temor. ¿Diez? ¿Más que eso? Por años solo Kevin me protegía de ese miedo y ahora por su culpa regresa, haciéndome notar que no es él.

No, él no es el elegido, no es para mi, pero lo mantendré conmigo.

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

Cuando Kevin salió de mi habitación noté que la puerta estaba abierta. Espero que nadie haya visto nada. Tome la manta, esa tan singular calidez, la llevé conmigo para averiguar de quien era.

Salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro con Hoon, secando su cabello con la toalla.

- ¡Hey JaeSeop!- Sacudió su cabeza-. ¿De donde sacaste esa manta?-

- En realidad no estoy seguro, ¿es tuya?-

- No, pero Eli estaba buscando una parecida. Pregúntale.-

¿Eli? Eli había ido a mi habitación, había entrado, acariciado mi cabeza, susurrado palabras que no recuerdo, me cubrió y veló mi dormir. Imposible, esa afirmación era simplemente inconcebible para mi.

Era muy buen compañero, preocupado siempre y amable, pero nunca había llegado a este punto. No me explicaba como podría pasar algo así. Lo ví en el balcón, salí para hablarle sobre la manta.

Miraba al cielo, parecía respirar agitado, como si llorase. Salí. Escuché sus sollozos, me quedé tras él solo viéndolo, sufría en su silencio sin notar mi presencia. Me iría lentamente, no quería ser parte de su dolor.

Me gustaba escuchar, aconsejar y ofrecer mi hombro a quien lo necesite, pero justo en este minuto no me siento capacitado para hacerlo.

Puse la manta sobre sus hombros, presionó con fuerza mi mano y giró su rostro.

- ¿Como la obtuviste?- Secó sus lagrimas antes de girarse del todo.

- No lo sé. Desperté cubierto por ella.-

- ¿Ah?- Parecía no creerlo.

Su dolor se apaciguaba de a poco. Quise abrazarlo, pero no lo hice. Respiró profundo y se cubrió por completo con la manta. Miró al cielo nuevamente, parecía recordar algo bueno, su expresión lo decía, sonrió por un segundo.

- Ehh... Gracias.- Me ofreció la mano. Chocamos cinco. Entonces tiro de mi, chocando nuestros hombros-. Vete ya.-

Todo me dejó muy confundido. Regresé a mi habitación y dormí un poco más. Para ver si así despertaba en otra realidad, dejando esto como otro sueño más.

Fin AJ POV


	10. This war is ours

Capitulo 10: "This war is ours"

AJ POV

¿Que hacer? Kevin me corresponde y acepta que tengamos algo, comienzo a tener días maravillosos, luego Kibum aparece y me llena de dudas sobre que puede pasar y más tarde me entero que tiene una relación oculta con Eli, soy solo un juego, un objeto para su diversión. ¿No podía solo rechazarme?

¿Acaso uno solo no es suficiente para él? ¿Es tanto su ego?, sería menos doloroso el rechazo, al menos lo superaría y no insistiría. Al menos me sentiría bien de saber que puede ser feliz, sin mentiras ni nada que ocultarme. Sin embargo... no sé que pensar.

Por un lado lo quiero lejos, sacarlo de mi mente, pero no puedo, es imposible, a cada segundo mis únicas motivaciones y deseos son Kevin. Lo quiero y lo necesito tanto que no lo dejaré ir, lucharé, insistiré.

Algo dentro de mi me dice que no pueden haber dos en su corazón, si hay solo uno, ese debo ser yo, ¿por qué más me aceptaría? Será solo mío.

Adormilado en una silla veo a los chicos entrar en la sala. Estiro mis brazos y me levanto. El ensayo inicia.

Nuestro coreógrafo nos saluda como siempre y se sienta donde hasta hace un minuto yo estaba, empezamos con esto, hay que repasar cada coreografía antes de empezar con las nuevas, Forbidden Love suena.

No puedo evitar desviar mi mirada para ver a Kevin iniciar. A pesar de todo lo que suceda no puedo dejarlo, no lo haré, acabaré con todos los obstáculos y seguiremos solos los dos, sé que lo haré.

Eli y yo entramos, mi rival. Entre miradas de furia luchamos, uno contra el otro tras Kevin, realizando los movimientos lo mejor posible. La canción avanza, las expresiones en nuestros rostros no cambian, amenazantes, sus ojos intentan intimidarme.

El coro, es mi momento de pasar adelante, cruzo a través de ellos, lanzo a Kevin una mirada dulce, me sonríe, uso aquello más para burlarme de Eli que otra cosa, mientras él golpea mi hombro con el suyo. Sonrío.

Eli canta su línea, no disimula la manera en que lo mira. Quiero darle un golpe. Llega el coro y es ahora él quien pasa adelante, golpeo su hombro con el mío, intencionalmente claro, vengando el choque anterior. Sonrío triunfante otra vez ante su enojo en aumento.

Lo veo en el espejo, él también me ve a mi, la guerra es implícitamente declarada en medio de los raps, le doy uno que otro empujon "casual", respondiendo a sus ataques, si no estuvieran los demás, y en especial Kevin aquí, no me controlaría tanto.

Su mirada dura es dirigida solo a mi en el espejo, llega mi turno y respondo del mismo modo. Eli cierra un ojo, Kevin trata de ocultar una sonrisa, algo me golpea desde adentro. No puedo perder.

"Hey! Tonto! ¿Ya ves?" Dice una suave vocecilla en mi interior.

"No hay nada que ver. Eli no es nada." Susurra la contraparte dominando mi ser.

SooHyun es quien canta ahora, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Kevin, sonrío dulce, responde, sé que Eli continúa viéndome. DongHo avanza para terminar con la canción. Nos sentimos cansados, más que por el baile, por la cantidad de energía desechada en nuestra batalla.

- AJ y Eli, no pueden chocar dos veces en algo tan simple que han hecho miles de veces antes, si tienen problemas soluciónenlos afuera, los quiero de lleno en esto. Para los demás, todo se ve genial. Vamos con lo que sigue.- Indicó el coreógrafo.

Libramos distintas luchas a medida que las horas pasaban, por fin llegó la hora de salir del caluroso lugar. Teníamos un tiempo libre, decidí pasarlo solo.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

¿Que hacía ese chico? ¿Era tan infantil para mirarme de ese modo? Parecía que en este momento Kevin fuera un objeto por el que tenemos que pelear, él no lo es, pero nos trata como si nosotros lo fueramos.

Me pone realmente mal que Kevin trate a AJ así. No importa que me use, ya me ha usado por años y yo puedo con esto, pero ¿AJ? JaeSeop es inteligente, no me gusta que caiga en trampas como estas, es sensible y no quiero que sufra y se destruya por un juego de Kevin.

- JaeSeop.- Lo llamé al salir.

- ¿Que quieres?- Respondió sin voltearse.

- Quiero saber que es lo que traes, el porqué de lo de hoy.- Dije acercándome.

- Fácil, sé porque dijiste eso de Kevin hace tiempo, temes a que te deje, ah... si, sé también que tienes algo con él.- Se giró con una sonrisa dura.

- ¿Qué?- Susurré. A pesar de sonreír, parecía triste, dolido, mi corazón se compadecía de esa tristeza otra vez.

- Tienes algo con él y tengo algo que decirte, también yo. Él juega contigo.- Continuó sonriendo, como si aquello fuera su triunfo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no eres tú el juguete?- Sonreí torcidamente, actuando igual que él.

Fue un golpe bajo, una frase innecesaria, quería darle un golpe que lo despertase y trajera al AJ lógico y centrado de vuelta. Pero no lo lograba, ¿donde estaba metido? Quería de regreso al JaeSeop con el que podía bromear y hablar sin problemas, a mi compañero, mi amigo. El que era antes de que todo esto empezara.

- Eres mi rival y haré todo para que eso no sea cierto.- Avanzó un paso.

- Lo mismo digo.- Avancé la misma distancia.

- ¿Es una guerra?-

- Entonces, todo está permitido.-

¿Cómo se transformó en esto? Un juego.

Un juego de tres, dejó de ser una historia de amor puro para ser una guerra en la que no quería participar. ¿Que me motivaba a desafiarlo de ese modo?

Giramos y cada uno siguió su propio camino. Una lagrima cayó sin que yo lo quisiera.

La soledad, los incontrolables deseos de que desaparezca. Kevin, el único que me ha salvado de aquel abismo, juega con mis sentimientos y con los de AJ, el hermano por el que siento un especial y extraño cariño, que me hace sufrir aún más.

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

¿Guerra? En que momento dejé de pensar racionalmente para convertirme en una máquina emocional que se guía por instintos casi animales, la pelea por una persona. Si no te quiere solo déjalo ir. ¿Donde quedó esa frase? Parezco un perro, peleando por un trozo de carne.

Con que así es, Kevin si juega con las personas, es un maldito y lo odio pues no soy capaz de dejar de quererlo con esta maldita fuerza. No sale de mi, podría ser tan simple como terminar, aclararlo todo, perdonar y seguir adelante como buenos amigos, olvidando todo. Pero no, es increíble lo que estoy haciendo, estoy en medio una batalla de la que no puedo decir conozco el final. Todo por amor, todo por una pasión, todo por una obsesión.

Fin AJ POV

Eli POV

Es Viernes por la tarde, supongo que Kevin saldrá otra vez. Salgo de la habitación que compartimos para encontrarlo con AJ en la cocina. Al verme cruza su brazo sobre sus hombros. ¿Esta es tu guerra? Un juego para sacarme celos. En serio AJ perdió la cabeza.

- ¿Hoy saldrás?- Pregunté.

- Si, en unos minutos.- Dejó un vaso en las manos de AJ, quien lo depositó en el lavaplatos.

- ¿Crees que podría ir contigo?-

- Yo...- Su rostro cambió.

- Me gustaría ir también.-Le dijo.

- Salgo para alejarme, para despejar mi mente, les pido perdón, pero con ustedes es imposible, quiero estar solo.- Asentimos-. ¿Todo bien?-

- Tranquilo.- Dijimos ambos. ¿Acaso ahora es un juego de copias?

Kevin se fue así sin más y nosotros lo vimos partir, permitiéndole ir con alguien más, y solo estamos tan tranquilos, fingiendo que nada ocurre. Esto me hace sentir terrible.

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

No sé que estará planeando Eli, sé que trae algo en mente, permitir con tanta calma que Kevin salga. Por mi parte, tampoco puedo estar seguro de sus palabras, sé que pueden cambiar todo lo que pienso y engañarme. Kevin me controla en cierto modo. No puedo bajar la guardia.

La tensión aumentaba en aquel lugar, el silencio lo hacia todo peor.

- Y lo dejas ir así.- Pronuncia él.

- También tú.-

Todavía no comprendo bien esto. Quiero dormir para no volver a despertar, camino fuera de la cocina, cuando con fuerza su mano me detiene.

- Abre los ojos.-Susurró.

-Abre los tuyos.- Respondo safándome.

Me alejo con pasos fuertes mientras esa simple frase que vengo oyendo en mi interior no se deja de repetir, una y otra vez; "abre los ojos". Simples tres palabras que tienen tanto significado y simplemente no obedezco, apretaré con fuerza mis parpados, mantendré cerrados mis ojos hasta que la mentira que sé es una mentira, se transforme en verdad.

Fin AJ POV

Kibum POV

Tuvimos como cada Viernes una linda tarde, Kevin llegó temprano y como siempre con esa adorable actitud. Usaba el anillo y sonreía con ternura al recordar la ahora vergonzosa manera en que se lo dí.

Dejamos atrás, muy atrás ese mal momento que no duro más de un día. No podría enfadarme con Vinnie, además ese solo es un buen amigo, sé que nada más ocurre.

Tuvimos una agradable conversación, solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo con toda mi pasión. Luego fuimos al auto, donde pude hacerlo unas cuantas veces.

- Ven conmigo otra vez.- Propuse sosteniendo su rostro.

- Hoy no puedo.- Me acarició-. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer también y la vez pasada no le gustó mucho al manager... Puede darme problemas.-

- Claro.- Acepté-. Pero, estoy empezando a necesitar de ti.- Susurré a su oído mordiendo su oreja.

- También yo, desearía estar a cada segundo a tu lado, pero no puedo, te extraño demasiado.-

Al llegar al edificio, volví a besarlo, abrazándolo, acariciándolo y sintiendo todo lo que podía.

- Debo irme ya.- Me detuvo.

- Aún no.- Me abalancé sobre él.

- ¡Kibum!-

- Solo un minuto más.- Quité el cabello de su rostro.

Iba acercando mis labios a los suyos cuando su telefono sonó.

- Hola.- Respondió, mientras volvíamos a sentarnos correctamente-. Si, llegaré pronto. Solo un minuto.- Cortó.

Sus manos fueron a mi cuello y me besó largamente como despedida.

- La próxima semana prometo ir contigo otra vez, solo dejame armar una buena excusa.-

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

- Ya sabes que no puedo.-

- Al menos diles que estás conmigo, no es necesario decirlo todo. Eso puede ser más adelante.-

- Adios Kibum.- Fue su única respuesta.

Luego bajó, dejandome con las palabras en la boca. Se alejó y entró rapidamente, no avancé hasta pasados varios minutos de eso. Me pregunto todavía porqué se empeña en mantener esto en tan profundo secreto.

Fin Kibum POV

Eli POV

Estaba pasando un buen rato con los chicos hasta que Kevin apareció. Entonces regresó a mí toda esa tensión. Lo extrañaba y quería ir a abrazarlo, pero cruzó entonces mi mente que antes se abrazó a alguien más, que sus labios estarían tibios, por haber besado a otros, que su sonrisa, esa preciosa sonrisa, ya no era solo mía.

Vi a AJ, sé que siente esta misma incertidumbre en su interior. La certeza de vivir un engaño, la duda por no oirlo salir de los mismos labios de Kevin. La necesidad y la urgencia de tenerlo y también de huir de él.

Kevin se sentó junto a DongHo.

- No queda nada de comer, te quedaste sin tu cena.- Le dijo.

- No importa no tengo hambre, además así me libro de lavar.- Se levantó y fue a la habitación.

- Yo no lavaré.- Reclamó DongHo.

- KyoungJae, JaeSeop, lavado.- Señaló SooHyun.

- Te lo dejo a ti.- Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro para luego moverse de lugar.

Fui a la cocina, no me importaba mucho tener que lavar los trastes, hasta que vi esa montaña de platos.

- ¡JaeSeop! ¡Ven acá que no haré esto solo!- Lo llamé. Como no respondió, fui por él a la sala.

Iba rumbo a las piezas, donde seguro luego se encontraría con Kevin. Con fuerza lo tomé y me lo llevé. Con celos y algo de rabia. No permitiría que estuvieran un solo segundo cerca.

- ¡Hey! ¡No!- Reclamó. Los demás solo reían sin conocer lo que realmente sentía.

Volvimos a ese estado de frialdad de hace un tiempo, lavando, luchando con la mirada, la tensión entre ambos aumentaba y comenzaba a crear una niebla casi visible.

- Entonces esa noche él estuvo con otro.- Pronunció preocupado, sin continuar ninguna conversación anterior.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- Pregunté, seguro escuchó la otra me temo.- Respondí serio.

Al parecer no solo éramos nosotros, no comprendo ni logro descifrar lo que Kevin puede pensar, ¿que planea sacar?

- Relájate, de todos modos Kevin me quiere.- Dijo sonriendo con falsedad.

- Claro... y eres el único.- Bromeé sarcástico, siendo duro incluso conmigo.

- ¡Boom!- Dijo lanzándome espuma en la cara. Respuesta inesperada. Ataque sorpresa.

Respondí lanzándole espuma en el pelo que caía sobre su frente. Se sacudió y me puso toda la mano en la cara. Así empezamos una inesperada lucha, llenándonos de espuma y agua, olvidando nuestro deber principal.

Ahora me divertía. Lanzándonos espuma, presionando la botella de detergente, ensuciando el lugar entre risas y forcejeos.

Totalmente mojados, sucios y con un desastre a nuestro alrededor caímos al piso, resbaloso por el detergente, entre risas, me afirmé del cuello de AJ, para ponerle más espuma mientras él apoyaba su brazo en mi espalda.

Ese simple juego y ese simple contacto me provocó una extraña y totalmente desconocida sensación. Nunca antes me había sentido así y comienzo a sentir un pequeño temor de que sea lo que pienso. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Miré a sus ojos, las risas se detuvieron por un momento... ¿Con que esto es guerra?

Fin Eli POV


	11. Because I'm a stupid

Capitulo 11: "Because I'm stupid"

Eli POV

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, nos preparábamos para nuestro próximo come back, mientras todos corrían de un lado a otro llenos de estrés yo trataba de dormir en un sofá. Me recosté y cerré los ojos, de pronto sentí una presencia que me obligó a abrirlos.

- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Kevin sentándose a mi lado.

Hubiera querido decirle "Para nada", en vez de eso lo miré en silencio. Sonreía, esa sonrisa que antes hacía que el tiempo se detuviese, ahora solo era un consuelo temporal mientras estaba a mi lado. Se levantó y besó mi frente para alejarse otra vez.

Me sentía en calma, tal vez un poco mejor que hace unos días. El mantenerme ocupado repasando las nuevas coreografías, las letras, grabando las canciones, entre otras cosas, era bueno, despejaba mi mente, me cansaba, por lo que no pensaba en otra cosa.

La prioridad eran las canciones, así que no me daba tiempo para pensar en lo que siento, eso dejémoslo para el ocio. Por eso mismo me mantenía tan ocupado como podía.

Pero justo en este momento no tengo nada que hacer más que quedarme quieto y pensar.

Y todo regresa a mi mente. Los enredos, los sentimientos, la confusión. Como abruma todo esto.

Hay cosas que al menos ya tengo claras.

Kevin. A Kevin lo quiero, no estoy seguro si todavía lo amo, lo quiero demasiado pero ya no hasta ese punto, es más bien una posesión que no puedo dejar ir, pues él es, será y solo debe ser mío y seguiré con él por cuanto tiempo más pueda, porque sin importar lo que está haciendo ahora, lo quiero, lo necesito a mi lado, tendrá, o mejor dicho, tiene mi perdón. A pesar de sus faltas no dejará de ser todo lo que es para mi.

Tal vez hace algún tiempo creí que lo amaba en verdad, pero no fue así, el amor no desaparece, solo nace para no acabar, Kevin es solo un cariño especial que creció demasiado y ahora es una necesidad tenerlo solo para mi, es mi necesidad su compañía y sus abrazos para no sentir la soledad.

Entiendo que ahora no es solo mío y tengo que conformarme con esos abrazos compartidos, por más sucios que sean, pues me entregan un calor que, al menos por ahora, me hace sentir bien.

AJ. Por él me confundo ahora. Desde que lo conocí es un buen amigo, hemos sido buenos compañeros. Todo se vuelve extraño.

Además de los problemas que me trae el tener que imaginarlo junto a Kevin, todo lo que corre por mi mente después de verlos besarse, todo lo que me duele el que sea mi rival, hay pensamientos sobre él que no puedo controlar.

A veces son pensamientos que jamás habría esperado, pensamientos que no quiero tener en torno a él, que hacen que mi corazón lata más fuerte.

Aparece en mis sueños, digo palabras que jamás habría dicho despierto y le dedico pensamientos que nunca habían cruzado mi mente por ninguna otra persona.

Estoy volviéndome loco.

Aquella vez, aquel primer sueño. No lo creí posible...

Flash Back

Él lo dijo; soy el único, para él soy el único. No hay nada más que dudar, podré finalmente descansar. Caigo dormido.

El lugar es agradable, parece un precioso jardín, es primavera, el lugar está lleno de flores, un clima agradable y aves volando alrededor... Pero hay frío en mi, porque estoy solo... por eso mi corazón lo busca...

Siento unos sollozos a lo lejos, debo calmarlos, debo silenciarlos y que esa voz solo ría... Que ría para mi... Abrazar a su dueño y entregarle mi cariño... Solo así el frío desaparecerá y mi corazón será feliz con el suyo...

Avanzo hacia aquellos sollozos, a medida que me acerco siento como el frío también lo afecta... Tomo una manta, debo abrigarlo, debo protegerlo... Debe sentir mi calor para sentirse feliz... Así como solo a su lado yo podría estar feliz...

Por fin lo encuentro... Me acerco y me siento junto a él en la hierba... Acaricio su cabello, limpio sus lagrimas, lo abrazo y canto para él...

_"Tú eres ese ángel que mis noches vela,_

_que cuida el amor que por siempre espera,_

_tú eres capaz de cruzar toda frontera,_

_todo por mi alma que contigo sueña"_

Puse sobre sus hombros la manta, sonrió y sus lagrimas se transformaron en pequeños diamantes en su rostro brillante... Lo besé y susurré su nombre...

"JaeSeop"

- JaeSeop.- Susurré al abrir mis ojos.

Ya era de mañana. Kevin no estaba a mi lado y la manta que mamá tejió para mi no estaba donde debía...

Fin Flash Back

Aquel sueño me llenó de confusión y vergüenza, entonces no imaginaba la cantidad de veces que cosas así se repetirían, solo en mi mente claro, nunca más volvió a ocurrir aquella extraña situación del sonambulismo, o al menos no me lo permití.

No quería ir cada noche a su habitación y dejar sobre él algo mío, si esa vez ocurrió sería la única, sería una casualidad.

Él no debe saber nada de esto. Nunca.

Sería tonto comentarlo, lo único que tendría a cambio serían... ¿burlas?... AJ se alejaría aún más de mi... Y también Kevin... Lo único que lograría sería quedarme por completo solo...

Cerré mis ojos. Podía oír lo que a mi alrededor ocurría, voces, gritos y risas, miles de cosas que parecían cada vez más lejanas. De un modo u otro debía alejar también estos pensamientos, difuminarlos, transformarlos, desaparecerlos. Son solo tonterías.

Comienzo a sentirme relajado, no podré dormir, así que abro mis ojos lentamente. Frente a mí, está él, sonriendo, su cabello desordenado, mi pecho se aprieta de solo verlo, mis latidos aumentan y todo lo que quiero es huir.

¿Que está pasando? No otra vez. Contrólate Eli. Debería cerrar los ojos, pero no, pues se aparecería también en mi mente. Solo contrólate.

No podía dejar de verlo, mis manos se aferraban con fuerza al sillón. AJ seguía sonriendo.

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

Por alguna razón Eli me miraba en silencio. Parecía abstraído y pensativo, me preguntaba que pasaba por su mente.

Su mirada sobre mi comenzaba a perturbarme. Estaba tan fija, me analizaba, me incomodaba.

Han pasado los días entre sesiones de fotos y grabaciones para el álbum, las filmaciones del MV empezarían dentro de poco y estamos bastante concentrados, afinando los últimos detalles de la coreografía, preparándolo todo para un come back increíble. Todo debe ser perfecto.

Estamos estresados, era de esperarse, en especial cuando con el trabajo intento quitarme los problemas de encima. Esas palabras no puedo olvidarlas; "Eres el único", y yo, tan tonto, sigo atrás de él como un cachorrito.

Necesitaba despejarme, relajarme un rato y DongHo con su sonrisa animada traía una solución. Íbamos sentados en la van, de regreso a casa, cuando de pronto saltó sobre los asientos con su pregunta.

- Hey! ¿Estás libre esta noche?- Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Tan libre como tú.- Respondí, sonriendo ante la obviedad de mis palabras.

- ¡Genial! ¿Que te parece una noche de fiesta en el depa?-

- Party night?-

- Yeah! Pensé que podríamos invitar a Xander hyung... y también a Kibum... ¿Crees que vengan?-

- Seguro.-

- Hay que llamarlos, ¿tienes el nuevo número de Kibum? Traté de llamarlo, pero al parecer ya tiró su viejo móvil.-

- Yo lo tengo.- Dijo Kevin, apareciendo desde atrás.

- Bien, ¿que tal si lo llamas y lo invitas a lo de esta noche?-

- Claro.- Dijo sonriendo y desapareció otra vez.

- ¡¿Todos de acuerdo?!-

- Yee~~- Respondieron como zombies los demás, todos estaban medio dormidos.

- ¡Si! ¡Noche de fiesta!- Celebró DongHo por un segundo, luego se unió a los zombies, durmiéndose también.

Kevin estaba tras de mi tecleando en su teléfono. Me incomodaba un poco, quería saber que había en lo que tecleaba, ¿mensajes para Kibum acaso? ¿Que dirían esos mensajes? ¿Por qué motivo tendría Kevin el nuevo número de Kibum? Algo molesto, tal vez celos, me invadía, me quemaba y no podía dejarlo salir. Era un motivo sin sentido para enfadarse, pero estas amenazas y peligros latentes, con Kevin ya no sé que debo esperar.

Esta noche puede que tenga algunas respuestas implícitas.

Fin AJ POV

Kibum POV

Desperté con el estruendoso sonido de los mensajes, me molestó bastante, pero toda la molestia desapareció al ver el remitente. Kevin. Como quería tenerlo a mi lado siempre, pero para mi mala suerte su trabajo lo absorbe.

Seguro el fin de semana lo vería, como se nos ha hecho costumbre. Quiero abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, recordar nuestros momentos y hacerlo mío, ver a sus ojos, admirar su sonrisa y reír juntos de tonterías, tomar sus manos, acariciar su rostro y pasar horas y días juntos. Si solo pudiéramos.

"¡Hola Bummie! Espero hayas tenido un buen despertar amor ^-^ Y que hayas soñado conmigo, no sabes cuanto te amo ¡te amo! te tengo una sorpresa feliz, pronto te llamaré :3"

Alegró mi día. Solo ese mensaje ya me iluminaba por completo la vida. ¿Que sería esa sorpresa? Espero que se aparezca por aquí, eso sería maravilloso, poder tenerlo y besarlo ahora.

Entre tanto dejaba pasar un poco el tiempo de ocio, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Corrí hacia él y mi corazón saltó al ver que era mi esperada llamada.

- ¿Cómo estás amor? Te extraño.- Lo saludé.

- También yo a ti, solo quiero abrazarte ya.- Respondió muy dulce.

- Te amo, no sabes como quiero abrazarte y besarte.-

- Awww... No puedo esperar al fin de semana para verte...- Dijo y luego muy alegre continuó-. Adivina cual es la sorpresa feliz que te tengo.-

- No puedo imaginarlo, pero espero que tenga que ver contigo y conmigo juntos tan pronto sea posible.-

- Mmmm... Algo así.- Respondió-. ¿Que tal si vienes esta noche al depa?-

- Seguro, muero por verte.-

¡Si! Podría verlo hoy, estaríamos juntos, podríamos pasar un rato y aprovechar una noche especial.

- Estaremos todos, para pasar un rato juntos, también vendrá Xander, será genial.-

Bueno, no estaríamos solos, pero de solo tenerlo a mi lado ya era algo para mi, demasiado en realidad, solo eso necesitaba para seguir siendo feliz.

Además sería lo mejor de la vida, un reencuentro con los chicos después de tanto tiempo, cuanto han crecido y cambiado, ya quiero verlos de cerca y conocer bien a los nuevos.

Los nuevos... Ese AJ... Me encargaría de ver bien que pretende, como es con Kevin...

- Adiós amor, te amo, te amoooo.-

- Te amo... te veo en unas horas... besos.-

Se escuchó un beso al otro lado y luego cortó.

Que alegría, sería una gran noche, todos juntos, pasándola bien, poder abrazar a Kevin...

Fin Kibum POV

Eli POV

DongHo se encargaba de lo de esta noche, estaba bastante entusiasmado con ver a Xander y Kibum otra vez, no había dejado de hablar todo el día de ello, que Kibum vendría y que Xander había aceptado y habían hablado mucho por teléfono, que él está muy feliz, que nos extraña, que llegará temprano y que nos llamará si se pierde, que ya está esperando a que llame porque sabe que tan despistado es y otras cosas que lo tenían híperventilado.

SooHyun y Hoon trataban de calmarlo y sobre todo de callarlo, nos tenía la cabeza cuadrada a todos con sus excitados gritos de ansiedad por su conversación con Xander hyung, que Xander aquí y allá. Soohyun hyung parecía un poco molesto o incluso celoso de oír tanto de Alexander, no diré que sé por qué.

De pronto todo el alboroto que se traían se detuvo al instante de oír una canción de J'Kyun, era el móvil de DongHo, quien corrió a contestar.

- ¡Xander hyung está en la entrada!- Gritó sin darse el tiempo de cortar. Luego corrió a la puerta-. ¡Hyung!- Le saltó encima antes de que dijera una sola palabra.

- ~Ah! No puedo creer que he pasado tanto tiempo sin sus idioteces.- Entró con el chico a cuestas, abrazándolo también.

- ¡Hyung, te extrañé un montón!-

- También yo, no te costaba nada llamar antes.-

- ¡Mianhae! Pero no he tenido tiempo, prometo llamarte a diario desde ahora.-

- No es necesario tanto, con una llamada al mes o un tweet a la semana me conformo.- Se lo quitó de encima-. ¿Y que hay de ustedes? Tampoco me llaman.- Se acercó para abrazar a cada uno de nosotros, abrazos cálidos y llenos de sus palabras de cariño-. Eli, cuanto tiempo, estás más fuerte... Seoppie, esa linda sonrisa no cambia nada... SooHyun, ¿que tal ser el hyung ahora?... Kevin, ¿que tal todo...-

-¡Hyung! ¡Que bueno es verte!- Lo interrumpió él abrazándolo con más fuerza mientras susurraba algo en su oído.

- Siento que se me escaparán las lágrimas.- Se tomó el pecho, sus ojos luego fueron donde estaban Hoon y AJ-. ¡Oh! Un gusto de conocerlos ¡son increíbles!- Se acercó y los abrazó a ambos-. Tenemos que vernos seguido, a partir de ahora somos una gran familia.-

Los chicos aceptaron sorprendidos ese cariñoso saludo, Xander venía de buenas. Más o menos una hora más tarde ya hablaban llenos de confianza entre si y todas las risas se detenían a causa del timbre. El segundo invitado llegaba.

- ¿Quien abre?- Pregunté.

Xander le lanzó una mirada extraña a Kevin y sonrió mirando al piso.

- ¿Me dejan ir a mi?- Dijo levantando sus ojos.

- Seguro.- Accedió AJ.

Se levantó y todos lo seguimos con la mirada mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, mientras al otro lado aparecían esos fríos, rasgados y burlescos ojos.

- ¡Wooo hyung!- Saludó abrazando a Xander.

- ¿Que tal Bummie?- Respondió al saludo.

- Hey! ¿Me extrañaron?- Dijo antes de acercarse a saludar a cada uno de nosotros.

Abrazó con fuerza de uno en uno, viendo con sorpresa los cambios que hemos sufrido en todo este tiempo, admirado, ofreciendo un abrazo también a Hoon y a AJ, quien al aceptarlo me lanzó sin querer una mirada que mostraba un oculto dolor, tal vez solo yo lo noté.

Cuando Kibum abrazó a Kevin sentí como en mi estómago las cosas daban vueltas, era un esperado reencuentro para todos, eran tan cercanos y debido a su partida, no habían tenido tiempo para reunirse otra vez, supuestamente.

Sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza y sus labios se estamparon en su pómulo, Kevin respondió con todas sus fuerzas mientras susurraba algo en su oído, se separaron unos segundos en los que se miraron con complicidad, entonces comprendí que no era solo mi imaginación. Esa mirada era única, especial, jamás había visto esa intensidad en sus ojos, ahora dedicada solo a Kibum.

Fin Eli POV

AJ POV

La reunión era agradable, Xander era la persona más natural y divertida que hubiera conocido, muy alegre y sinceramente amistoso. Ahora entendía porque los chicos son tan ruidosos, con alguien así a tu lado es imposible aburrirte, si no lo tienes debes llenar el vacío con gritos.

Kibum estaba siendo muy cercano a Kevin durante toda la velada, pasaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo abrazaba con naturalidad, sin despegarse de él ni un solo instante. Kevin parecía bastante complacido con esto, tomaba sus manos y correspondía los abrazos, sus ojos brillaban de un modo diferente con Kibum aquí. Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta.

En más de una ocasión fui sobre ellos y los abracé a ambos, separándolos lentamente para robar a mi ángel por un breve instante. Estaba actuando como un tonto, los celos me hacían actuar sin pensar.

También me aproveché un poco del alcohol, eso me nublaba la mente y me hacía ser algo más impulsivo, dejar que las complicaciones se fueran con tonterías sin importancia. Un vaso tras otro me sentía de a poco mejor.

Eli se veía tranquilo, pasivo, o más bien dormido para mi gusto. Los veía en completa calma, tal vez, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo, la tristeza se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

Aunque estuviéramos en medio de una batalla, como antes lo habíamos declarado, me sentía mal de verlo así. Su tristeza me ponía en parte triste y el saber que el sufría lo mismo que yo, que sentía lo mismo que yo al ver esas escenas de dulzura entre Kevin y Kibum me provocaba el deseo de ir abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Llené mi vaso y el suyo por novena, o tal vez decimonovena, vez en la noche, como excusa para sentarme a su lado ahora. Me miró con un semblante oscuro, melancólico, obligándose a sonreír. Bebió todo lo que le había servido de un solo trago, como me lo esperaba.

También a él lo quería, lo admiraba, de un modo distinto al de Kevin, no era su belleza o su dulzura o delicadeza lo que me llamaba la atención de él. Esos eran factores casi ausentes en él, al menos la delicadeza, porque no podía negar que si, era guapo, y si bien lo tenía bastante escondido, era una persona dulce, aunque tímida al serlo.

Me gustaba su forma de ser, su simpleza, su sinceridad, admiraba el color y la expresión de su alma. Algo difícil de explicar en realidad. Pero me lo callaría, Kevin era lo mío, su sonrisa podía derretir glaciares y su mirada atravesar mi corazón, después de tanto quererlo en silencio por fin podía sentir el dulce sabor y esa suave inocencia en sus labios.

Aunque las cosas no eran tan felices como yo las quería ver, no era el único con esos privilegios y eso me partía el corazón en millones de pedazos que de un modo u otro se mantienen ligeramente unidos para mantenerme en pie y en mi sano juicio... Eso creo...

Habíamos pasado horas, hablando y bebiendo entre rápidos juegos y ratos de karaoke. Estaba pasando un buen momento, todos nos divertíamos, el ambiente estaba relajado y a pesar de la molestia que me producía que Kevin no se resistiera a las demostraciones de cariño de Kibum, podía con eso. Lo resistía y lo compensaba con un poco más de alcohol.

Eso es... Solo nublarme y cegarme... Nada está pasando... Solo es su mejor amigo, al que no veía hace mucho, ¿A poco yo no reaccionaría del mismo modo si viera a mis hyungs de PARAN?

No estaba del todo seguro ni convencido de lo que me decía...

- Es algo tarde, los niños deben irse a dormir.- Dijo Xander hyung entre risas, tomando del brazo a DongHo.

- ¡Hyung! ¡No soy un niño! ¡No molestes!- Se safaba obstinado.

- Si no vas a ir por tu cuenta yo te llevaré a la cama y te daré de nalgadas por desobedecerme.- Amenazaba Alexander. Al parecer el alcohol ya se le había subido o... ¿Era natural de él?

- Hey! Les queda poco tiempo, mañana ensayaran desde temprano, ¿ok?- Dijo el manager sin cruzar por completo su cuerpo a través de la puerta.

SooHyun, que parecía tener la misma expresión de Eli, pero no a causa de Kibum, se levantó y se dirigió a todos con su "tono de líder", bastante más serio de lo normal, con ese tono de "es en serio" que es difícil de sacárselo si no es en medio de los ensayos o en una filmación. A pesar de ser el mayor aquí y en cierto modo el responsable de todos nosotros, siempre es uno más, se mezcla y juega entre nosotros. SooHyun es demasiado alegre y despreocupado para ser un padre duro y mandón, es más bien como un padre permisivo.

Ahora estaba Alexander, robándole algunos de sus puestos; el del mayor, el de divertido y energético, y especialmente el del favorito de DongHo. Las razones de sus molestias se hacían obvias para nosotros cinco, nuestros invitados seguro también lo notaban, los únicos ciegos eran ellos dos. Lamentable.

- Ya escucharon, supongo que esto queda aquí, DongHo a la habitación.- Instruyó totalmente serio.

-¿Y si no quiero?- Dijo el maknae, SooHyun rodó los ojos, aparentando no escucharlo.

- Seoppie vete a dormir tú también.- Dijo sin obtener más respuesta que el balbuceo de ebrio de Kiseop-. Hoon ¿por qué no lo ayudas a llegar a su cuarto?- De inmediato el mencionado tomó a Kiseop y lo llevó por el camino a su cuarto, mientras este gritaba incoherencias y se abrazaba de él-. Eli, AJ ordenen aquí, Kevin encárgate de los trastes.- Recibió un silencioso asentimiento como respuesta.

- Yo te ayudaré.- Se ofreció Kibum.

- También yo puedo ayudar.- Dijo Xander.

- Dije que te fueras a dormir.- Dijo seriamente a DongHo.

- Oblígame.- Lo enfrentó sonriendo.

Sin decir una palabra cumplió con la petición del menor, lo tomó sobre su espalda haciendo caso omiso a sus desesperados gritos, no supe bien si reclamaba o reía, tal vez ambos. Los vi entrar en su habitación y como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza tras ellos.

Reí pensando en cuan ciego es ese par, levanté el rostro para encontrarme con la misma expresión en Eli, me detuve y entonces regresó la seriedad en ambos. Estábamos solo los dos en la sala.

- ¿Lo notaste?- Preguntó.

- ¿Notar que?-

- Ya sabes... Kev y Bummie.- Se veía destrozado al decirlo.

- Son mejores amigos.- Me levanté y empecé a ordenar.

- No te hagas el ciego, ese es mi papel, de todos modos lo quiero y lo abrazaré sin reproches al dormir... Lo necesito.- Confesó con tristeza y sinceridad en su voz.

No lo veía fijamente, dejé a medias lo que estaba haciendo y me giré para encontrarme con sus ojos irritados. Suspiré. No es bueno querer a alguien antes que a ti mismo, él dijo que a pesar de todo lo abrazaría pues lo necesitaba. Eli estaba olvidando su propio bienestar, continuar con esto lo destruía.

Y también a mi... Pero yo soy un masoquista sin remedio...

- No digas eso... Mañana por la mañana olerá a ti cuando me bese para despertarme...- Le dije sin pensar. Rió dejando salir sus lágrimas.

- Tal vez haga un poco más que abrazarlo.- Se limpió el rostro.

- Y yo un poco más que besarlo.- Le respondí entregándole algunas botellas vacías-. En la cocina está el depósito.- Indiqué mientras yo tomaba otras.

Caminamos en silencio el corto trecho, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaban las risas y murmullos de adentro. Xander secaba los platos, mientras los otros dos eran a penas visibles. Eli empujó la puerta, lo detuve, se volteó y con la mirada le dije que pusiera atención a que sucedía en la cocina.

- Awww... Casi no puedo soportar lo dulces que son, ¿no podrían conseguir alguien para mi?- Reclamaba entre bromas Xander. Él lo sabía todo desde antes.

Ambos lo vimos... Nuestros ojos decepcionados, nuestros corazones destruidos, nuestras manos presionando con fuerza los cuellos de las botellas como si eso los detuviera o nos ayudara a liberar la rabia.

Abrazados, sus ojos sobre los del otro, sus labios encontrándose una y otra vez, dedicándose palabras llenas de amor, expresando miles de emociones en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa diferente, que jamás yo había visto y estoy seguro de que tampoco Eli.

Aún así seguiríamos tras él, como unos idiotas, como sus esclavos, sin nada mejor que hacer, pues es lo único que queremos y mientras no nos abandone, nosotros no lo haríamos... Mientras tanto, seguiríamos siendo unos estúpidos...

Fin AJ POV


	12. ¿Ángel o demonio?

Capitulo 12: "¿Ángel ó Demonio?"

Kevin POV

Ya no hay manera de echar pie atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está y no puedo curar las heridas que estoy dejando, no puedo remediar las consecuencias. Es demasiado tarde para actuar.

Todo es porque soy un torpe incapaz de decir no, y un egoísta, que no piensa en el daño que a otros provoca su felicidad.

Entré al mundo del espectáculo demasiado joven como para tener tiempo para enamorarme, no estoy seguro de conocer el verdadero amor, pero sé que he conocido distintos tipos de cariño que me hacen sentir especial. Especial para alguien más y sufro por la necesidad de recompensarlos.

No puedo permitirme el sufrimiento de alguien más a mi causa y por ese mismo motivo son más ahora los que sufren y el dolor puede solo crecer, no puedo arreglar las cosas en este punto, donde ya hay tres personas envueltas y tres corazones en mis manos, a punto de romperse.

Eli, cuando supe que me quería, todo en mi saltó de alegría, sin conocer un porqué. Lo acepté sin darme tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el fuerte latir de mi corazón al escuchar su voz confesarse a mi, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos y ver esos ojos contemplándome con ternura. Creí estar enamorado.

Unos años más tarde me encuentro con Kibum, mi mejor amigo de siempre, pasamos un buen rato y antes de despedirnos se declara súbitamente. Esa sensación, las manos sudorosas, el estómago cosquilleante, la respiración entrecortada y el blanco de mi mente, tras su beso. ¿Era entonces amor?

Luego AJ, su ternura, timidez y sinceras palabras, ¿cómo decirle no a esos ojos? ¿Como controlar nuevamente el hecho de que mis mejillas se sonrojen al escucharlo?, ¿cómo controlar los latidos de mi corazón? Y otra vez solo me dejé llevar, aunque en este punto, la culpa ya aparecía.

No puedo amar a los tres, eso es seguro. Pero la perfección de esas sensaciones me envolvía y simplemente no puedo contra ellas.

No soy una persona normal, soy un ególatra descontrolado que solo puede sentirse mejor al sentirse amado, y tres personas a mi alrededor lo hace mejor, como si me diera una especie de poder. Me siento tan frío al pensarlo, soy un maldito.

¿Sonrisa de ángel? Eso solo puede ocultar el verdadero rostro de un demonio, dedicado a destruir vidas y almas con su fachada de pureza y bondad.

Uno es lo correcto, dos es confusión, pero tres... Eso es ser un descarado, un maldito desconsiderado, egoísta, tonto, dejar de ser un humano, dejar de sentir y pensar... Sin embargo... Me siento culpable ahora, y es porque también los quiero... ¿Que es sentir algo así por tres personas? Son tan distintos entre si, cada uno de ellos me da algo que me llena, ¿por qué es tan difícil abstenerse?

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas solo se han puesto peor y peor. Temo que algo malo ocurra, tengo miedo de no poder ocultar esto por más tiempo.

Pero hay que seguir, el show debe continuar, el telón aún no se ha corrido y el momento del cierre no se ve cerca. Hay que continuar con esta obra, esta mentira, y buscar un camino oculto en este laberinto, para hallar una salida rápida, sin necesidad de develar la verdad.

Aunque... Tarde o temprano la verdad se sabe... Para entonces, esta verdad estallará y estaré en una encrucijada todavía peor...

Eli y AJ se provocan entre si, amenazándome con sus sospechas, dando que pensar a todos en el grupo también, Kibum con su inocente ignorancia y Xander tan cerca de él y de los chicos. Mis juegos van muy lejos, por ellos han cambiado muchas cosas.

AJ, antes era amistoso con todos, no sufría por esconder sus sentimientos. Ahora, a pesar de demostrarme su alegría cada vez que estamos solos, sé que hay algo que lo preocupa, su sonrisa no es la misma y especialmente su relación con Eli ha cambiado, y yo soy el culpable.

Eli, años juntos, años a escondidas, y después de esos años, solo ahora es celoso, desconfiado y le duele, sé que sufre con esto, pero aunque sería mucho mejor para su corazón dejarme, y lo sabe, él solo se empeña en mantenerme a su lado, como una necesidad. Puedo notar en cada abrazo su expresión triste, en cada beso sus sollozos, en cada mirada, la decepción.

Ellos dos ya han tenido sus diferencias, el vivir en un mismo lugar hace un poco más complicadas las cosas, por lo que obviamente celan, ¿cómo no le molestaría a AJ que duerma en la misma habitación con Eli?, ¿Cómo no le molestaría a Eli mi repentina cercanía a AJ?

Kibum está completamente ilusionado, sin sospechar nada de lo que ocurre, si supiera su corazón sería destruido, toda esa alegría que emana sería reemplazada por dolor y tristeza, no quiero ver esa sonrisa desaparecer. Al igual que no quiero dejar de sentir sus abrazos o de oír su voz. Ver en sus ojos hace que de pronto todo esté bien.

Un mal juego que empecé, y no sé como acabar. No sé como controlar lo que está pasando y no sé como remediar las consecuencias.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, pensaría, meditaría muy bien todo y diría no, no a Eli, no a Kibum y no a AJ, no, a menos que uno sea diferente. A menos que descubra cual de ellos realmente cambia mi mundo.

Y sé que entre ellos está ÉL, sé que ÉL es único, que tiene su lugar algo más privilegiado en mi corazón, si solo pudiera saber cual de ellos es ÉL.

Engaños y mentiras, que me hacen destruir a otros. Engaños y mentiras que me hacen romper reglas, y me ponen en peligro.

Y solo ahora lo noto, el pequeño detalle que corona esta montaña de complicaciones, los chicos, el grupo. Si equivoco mis movimientos, esto es el fin. U-KISS se acaba a causa de los impulsos del tonto Kevin.

Son pasadas las tres de la mañana y no logro conciliar el sueño, mis pensamientos no me lo permiten.

Siento como los brazos de Eli se aferran más fuertemente a mi cintura y su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro, su respiración me estremece al fluir suavemente sobre mi cuello.

Cada día que pasa me hace sentir más y más culpable. En especial hoy.

Xander y Kibum vinieron, estuvimos por primera vez los nueve juntos, charlando y bebiendo. Por primera vez los cuatro en un mismo lugar, ellos y yo, no pude ocultar mi alegría de ver a Kibum, no pude evitar abrazarlo mil y una vez, no puedo resistir al llamado de su mirada. Y esos otros ojos, furiosos, confusos, tristes y decepcionados, en cada segundo de la noche, siguiendo mis acciones.

Hace unas horas tuve una discusión con AJ, solté esas palabras, "él único" y luego las repetí para Eli. Las mentiras son mi salvación por ahora. Quiero encontrar otra salida.

Algo de lo que estoy seguro, esto no me agrada. No me gusta tener que continuar y mantenernos en una encrucijada. Todo lo que conseguiría así sería más remordimientos y más sufrimiento.

Tres personas sufren por mi culpa, mi corazón se llena de arrepentimientos, mientras me hago dueño de un amor que no merezco. Dicen que soy un ángel, tal vez lo fui antes, ahora soy más bien un demonio, actuando en mi propio beneficio, corrompiendo almas para mi bienestar.

Pero el bienestar viene acompañado de algo más, algo que hace que quiera dejarlo todo. El demonio ahora recuerda su pasado, pues algo de ángel queda y no puedo seguir así.

Acabaré con esto. Es una decisión tomada. Aunque no tengo idea de como hacerlo y no tengo a nadie a quien acudir por ayuda.

Lo haré, cuando encuentre una forma. Solo el destino sabe que pasará después. ¿Demonio o ángel? ¿Cuál es mi verdadero ser?

Fin Kevin POV


End file.
